Children of the Avengers ( also deadpool)
by pandaseatyoursoul
Summary: In a world where the Avengers (also Deadpool.) have children. Follow Samantha, Hilda, Daisy, and Janet on their journey. Things get crazy one day when they are suspended from school, but that is only the beginning
1. Intro

Children of the Avengers (Also Deadpool)

 **Samantha** : Child of Thor (God of Thunder)

Abilities: Summon the elements of the storm (lighting; rain; wind; snow) and uses Mjolnoir as a tool to focus this ability although the hammer cannot command artificial weather, only natural weather.

Primary weapons: Sword or Mjolnoir.

Other info: Bad-ass, weird and loyal.

 **Janet** : Child of Deadpool (Wade .W. Wilson)

Abilities: Accelerated healing factor. (Inherited)

Primary weapons: Katanas (2x)

Other info: Crazy as her father, weird.

 **Daisy** : Child of Tony Stark (Iron Man)

Abilities: Iron Man (Iron Beta) suit.

Primary weapons: Rays that are shot from the palms of gauntlets.

Other info: Smart as her father

 **Hilda** : Child of Clint Barton (Hawkeye)

Abilities: No superhuman powers. Like her father at the very peak of human conditioning. Exceptional fencer, acrobat and archer. Trained from childhood.

Primary weapons: Bow and arrows, Sword.

Other info: Weird, and protective of friends.

Information on how to handle:

Don't not engage in aggressive contact with either Janet or Hilda when first meeting.

Hilda is a strong yet sensitive child, so be careful of her feelings. She is also protective of the other kids, if she feels you a threat she will deal with you _**personally**_. Janet will also do this.

An accident accrued a month after them joining the avengers, may have left the girls connected with a _**special bond.**_

 **Meet them at your** _ **own Risk.**_


	2. Dont mess with Janet

**Don't mess with Janet**

 **Janet's POV**

"What happened?!" Boomed Thor as we walked into the tower. "Nothing okay, we are _fine!"_ Hilda drew out the last word in anger, as Nat passed her an icepack for her bruised cheek. I walked in with Clint, who ran to Hilda like she was on fire….again, and Tony, who dropped his scotch with one look at Daisy. "What the heck?!" Tony yelled at me "Nothing!" yelled Sam, Daisy, Hilda, and me in unison.

 **Sam's POV.**

Geez. Hilda's getting mad again let's hope there is not another fire…

 **Daisy's POV.**

Damn Hilda and Janet took so many hits for us…again. That little… calm down.

 **Hilda's POV.**

"Ouch" I whined as dad put the disinfection on my cut. I can feel my blood getting hotter and, I try to pull away but Natasha keeps me there. I feel warmer.

Hold on… rewind to the begging.

(1 hour earlier at lunch)

 **Janet's POV**

"Ok, so buy drugs from me" I asked Hilda. "No" Hilda stated, as she ate her lunch. "What? Why the heck not?" I whined, as she kept eating. "Janet, stop selling drugs" Sam laughed out. "Hey" Daisy yelled as she sat down next to Sam. We all murmured a 'hi' as the "Queen" walked up to us.

"Well look it's the nerd girls" she said evilly. I can already tell Hilda and daisy are getting pissed.

 **Hilda's POV**

"What do you want Jess?" I asked dangerously clam. Every time this girl gets near me, she is begging me to punch her in the face. She adverts her gaze from me and sets it on Sam and Daisy; I immediately go on the defensive.

"So how are you two dumb, ugly, dweebs doing today?" she asks slyly. I was so shocked and angry at the same time; I didn't notice Janet get up.

 **Janet's POV**

When the last words were out of her mouth, I stopped. My mind wasn't working and before I knew it I was in front of her. "What did you say" I breathed out. Jess just scoffed "I said 'So how are you two Dum-AH!" she screeched as my fist connected with her face and I heard the satisfying crunch of her nose breaking.


	3. Lucnhroom fight

**Hilda's POV**

As soon as Janet punched Jess all hell broke loose, because sadly Jess's boyfriend, Chase, and his goons showed up. One made the stupid mistake of going after Janet, so I jumped in the fight and punched Jess's boyfriend.

"Bad move" he said angrily as his two goons grab me from behind and Jess's minions go after Janet. "Watch out!" Sam yells as she watches from the crowd, Janet barley ducks as a high heel flies above her head into the wall. "Come on Chase, hurry!" his goon to my left says. Chase smiles slyly before he clocks me in the face and gut over and over. I can tell there is going to be a bruise and cut from his rings when we are done.

He hit me in the gut one more time before I finally snapped. I used all my strength to fling the guy on my left into him and then uppercutted guy on my right. I did a front flip over him (he is like one inch taller, easy) and kicked him in the back. I ran over to Janet and pulled off one of the girls who were double teaming her. She clawed me on the arm with her expansive fake nails, and I punched her square in the face. Sam jumped in when one of the guys, I was fighting earlier, were trying to sneak up on me while I was dealing with Barbie number-2. Now Sam is the daughter of Thor, God of thunder, so a few punches will only leave her sore not bruised, so she was fine. I heard daisy running off with someone, but don't have enough time to look who when I see a punch, a lousy one at that, coming at me and I grab the fist to stop it. I take aim to strike when all of a sudden I hear "ENOUGH!" being yelled through the crowd as my principal walks up to us…we are in _so much_ trouble.

 **Janet's POV**

Well at least no one will care that I punched Jess, really no one likes her, but I know that Hilda and Sam are the ones who are hurt the most. I also know that I am going to get the blame for this.

"My office NOW!" demanded Principal Jefferson as she walked away with daisy next to her. YES! One of the reasons why I love this girl, smart as her father but kinder. "Hey you ok?" asks Hilda as she walk behind me with Sam while Jess, Chase, and their goons trail behind with security. We walk into the principal's office and sit down in front of her desk. "So who would like to start?" she states bluntly. Jess gives me a pointed look holding her bleeding nose, before saying "Well principal Jefferson, I would like to start this off with saying that I was not the cause of this." "Oh that is a lie and you know it" Hilda says as sits down next to me. "If you would let me I would like to give our side of the story, please" Sam pleads. "Daisy Miranda has already informed of your side of the story but I can't let punching a student in the face go unpunished" Jefferson sadly says. "Well I suggest out of school suspension" says a familiar voice.


	4. Coming Home

**Hilda's POV**

We all turn around to see Natasha standing in the principal's doorway along with Chase and Jess's parents standing right behind her. "I agree with Miss Romanoff" declares Principal Jefferson and with that we all are sent home for the day and a two week worth suspension. We walked to the car and I am just waiting for the lecture, but surprisingly all we get is a hug and a 'you are all idiots' from Natasha she drives us home to Avengers tower (former: Stark Tower) to meet our fate.

(Avengers tower main living room)

 **Janet's POV**

I had healed fully by the time we reached the tower, but Hilda was still bleeding from multiple cuts on her arms and some on her cheeks from Chase's rings. Natasha pulls up to the garage and parks, and we barely have enough time to get out before Steve came running at us and looking ready to punch me. "What did you get them into this time?" he barked at me. They always blame me when one of us comes home beat. "She didn't start the fight this time Steve, it was a girl who didn't know not mess with daisy or Sam in front of them." Natasha calmly replies.

Steve calms down after that and we follow him into the elevator to take us up the living room. He tells us to go sit on the couch while he and Natasha talk and I look at Hilda already knowing what she is thinking. We are _dead_. Steve come and sits in front of us on the other couch sighing before he says" so would you like to explain why you are bloody and suspended from school?" I looked at Hilda, Sam, and then finally Daisy before answering calmly "A girl from our school came up to us and we _chatted_ for a while before she called Daisy and Sam some hurtful things, than I punched her in the face." "You also broke the Chick's nose might I also add." Daisy commented. "Not helping." Hilda replied to her. Steve was giving me a _'really you broke her nose'_ type of look. "So, I believe you all already know that you are grounded right?" Steve stated calmly, and then something that I never thought I hear was laughter.

 **Hilda's POV**

I laughed. Simple. I laughed a good and heartfelt laugh, as soon as the words left his mouth. I fell to the ground holding my sides, crying, while they all stared at me like I was crazy. Well I can't blame them, I would too. "What is so funny about this Hilda?!" Steve practically screams at me. "Janet practically broke someone's nose, we got suspended, I got beat up, Sam got some minor bruising, and Daisy is bleeding a little because a high heel hit her" I breathed out after I calmed down. "And on top of that you think you can ground us when you have no authority over us, so that's what I think is funny Steve ok?" I said. They all looked at me like I had grown another head as I stood up to walk away before Natasha pushed me back down. "You need to sit down and wait for Bruce to get back so he can patch you up." She told me sternly. " I have also contacted all of you parents so they should be here soon, so you can all can chill out here or go to your rooms either or." She told us but looking more at Janet, because we all know she will rather go to her room or train. Janet got up and left, leaving us with Steve and Natasha.

"Can I have a ice pack please?" I ask Natasha. "Me too." Daisy and Sam say in unison. "Sure" she replies.


	5. Who did this?

**Janet's POV**

When Natasha we could leave I got up, and headed straight for the elevator. They all knew I was going to stay within the building, so they didn't worry or ask where I was going because they knew already. I was going to the same place I always go when I need to cool off or have spend some time away from the group. The training room. I pushed the right button on the elevator and headed down thinking about my father and where he was, but also about whether or not the avengers were ever going to trust me. "Well I think we all know that answer" I said under my breath. I grabbed my Katanas off the stand and when to practice on one of the dummies Tony set up for sword practice, and went to work. After about 30 minutes, I heard J.A.R.V.I.S through the intercoms "Miss Janet, I would like to inform you that your father is in your room" The A.I. relayed to me. Well, that solves one of my problems. "Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S" I replied as I ran to the stair entrance. I still don't know why tony had these built in, we all take the elevator usually. I made it to my floor (yes I have my own floor, the others don't because they share with their parents) in record time, ran to my room and busted open the door to see my dad all decked out in his suit looking at a picture on the wall.

"Hi Janet, how is my favorite kid doing?" he asked joyfully.

 **Clint POV**

I just got the voice-mail Nat just left me and rushed out of the S.H.I.E.L.D archery field and ran to Fury's office. I busted through the door startling him for just a moment before speaking "I believe you think you have a right to come barging into my office because of what happened to your daughter?" I was fuming. "How do you know about that?" I asked angrily. "Samantha just called me telling me what happened, alongside some pictures." He said smoothly. He handed me his phone with an image of Hilda smiling while pointing at her a cut and her cheek. "WHO DID THIS?!" I roared looking at my daughters face. "A girl from their school made a little _comment_ about Samantha and Daisy, Which earned herself a broken nose from Janet, and her boyfriend and his friends multiple broken bones from your child." He explained to me. I walked out of his office calling Tony.

( _Tony,_ **Clint)** On the Phone:

 _Tony: "What do you want Birdbrain I am enjoying a day out with pepper." He said_ _exasperated._

 **Clint: "I need you to meet me at the tower, NOW" I grounded out.**

 _Tony: "Why?" he asked me curiously._

 **Clint: "Our children have been beaten up." I said bluntly.**

And with that the line went dead signaling me that Tony was on his way, and that someone just might get hurt.


	6. Parent Call

**Thor's POV**

"What hath happened Black widow, is something wrong with Samantha?" I asked worriedly into my cellular device. "Yes Thor, someone thought it was a _smart_ idea to be mean to her in front of Hilda and Janet." She replied cautiously. "Is she okay?" I asked barely above a whisper, fearing the worst. "Yeah she's just a little sore and bruised; I will have Bruce check her out when he comes back." She said. "I will get there as soon as I can." I practically barked at her as I hung up and raced through S.H.I.E.L.D. and out into the open field where new agents were training. I called Mjolnoir to me, and swung it into the air flying towards the tower.

 **Bruce's POV**

I just got off the phone with Natasha about tending to the girls injuries, saying I will get there as soon as I can. I had bought an apartment away from the tower when I need to be alone. While it was somewhat close to the tower it was sadly not in walking distance, and the rush hour just started so driving would not be wise. "What did you girls get yourselves into this time" I wondered out loud, looking at a picture of all four of them on one of Tony's monthly movie night. I laughed at the funny faces they were making to the camera. It was right after they met Janet for the first time, and Hilda forced us to watch a marathon of Disney movies. "If only we could go back to those good old days, huh?" I mumbled as I got a bag ready to take to the tower already texting Natasha and Clint to start cleaning and disinfecting their wounds. This is going to be a long day…

 **Janet's POV**

"Hi Janet, how is my favorite kid doing?" he asked joyfully. As soon as the words left his mouth I flung one of the many daggers I had on my person at him, which he expertly dodged. "Don't start something Janet that you know you can't finish" He suddenly said darkly. That's what he did, he could be happy and energetic one minute yet dark and serious the next. "What do you want Deadpool?" I said bluntly not even wasting my time calling him dad anymore. "Ah, come on not even a 'well hi to you too pops' that's just sad" he said sweetly. "Get to the point!" I yelled at him while flinging yet another dagger which he happily dodged again. "Alright, I got a job for you and your-"I cut him off "Are you crazy?! NO don't answer that." I said when he went to talk again. "It's different from your other jobs, you NEED them on this one" he stated. "No now get out of here, before I call the team up here and they force you." I threatened while drawling my Katanas out of their sheaths. "I will let you think on this Janet but remember, as much as you want to protect them, those people are still after them and won't stop until they are dead." He reminded me. "I remember fine, they just have to get through me first." I said as he climbed out my window and out into the bustling streets of New York.

 **Hilda's POV**

I sat on the couch looking out the window, taking to note how Steve was boring holes into the side of my head. "Do need something Steve?" I asked calmly my gaze of the city not wavering. "Yes, I want to know what happened to the girls you all used to be before that Mad-man's child came." He said plainly. "Steve please take moment to think about what you're doing…" Sam said trying to calm him down. "How Dare you." I yelled. "You have no right to yell at me." He bluntly replied. "I think we all need to calm down…" Same tried again, even though it was pointless as I was already standing towards him. "YOU have no right to say those things about us. People change Steve whether you like it or not we have to change." I shouted. "But not like this." He countered. "You never dared raise you voice at one of us before, but look at you now you have no problem with it." He said raising his voice a little. "Janet has been nothing but a bad influence on all three of you, and it has to stop." He practically barked at me. "Bow and Arrow." I said. "Excuse me?" he said confused as if we weren't fighting just seconds ago. "She helped me with being able to practice my archery skills with my dad, and taught us all how to used swords." I simply stated. "She can tell when there is something wrong with us, before we even tell her." Sam joined in. "She has helped Daisy talk with her dad more, and self defense." I said. "We all owe her something, and being her friend is how we pay her back." Daisy piped in. "But also because we love her, and that's not going to change." I said finally. Steve looked at us all before walking out of the room. Well, that was interesting…

 **Janet's POV**

I take the elevator down to the living room with my jacket on and keys in hand. "I'm going to get some ice cream does anyone want to come with me?"


	7. Janet VS Steve BEGIN

**Janet's POV**

I take the elevator down to the living room with my jacket on, putting my wallet in my pocket with my phone, and keys in hand. "I'm going to get some ice cream does anyone want to come with me?" I asked politely as I can. They all were used to me disappearing after a fight at school. "No thank you" Both Daisy and Hilda said. "Bring me gummy bears!" I hear Sam yell from the Kitchen (basically we usually eat dinner here instead of the dining room.) where her and Natasha are making cookies. "I'll be right back ok?" Natasha said as she walks down the hallway to the elevator. We here heavy footsteps coming towards us and as soon as I turn around, a fist connected with my jaw. "Steve what the hell?!" Sam yelled as she ran towards him pushing him back. Hilda and Daisy ran towards me helping me up, while also holding me, back knowing I don't go anywhere without a _few sharp_ objects on my person. I flung Hilda into the couch sending it backwards which made Daisy run to help our _VERY_ injured friend.

"Janet, calm down!" Sam yelled at me standing in front of Steve, who looked ready to move her out of the way to protect her. "Move away Samantha, I don't want you to get hurt." I growled out at her. "Listen to her Samantha; she is actually right for once." Steve agreed with me while pushing Sam, unintentionally, into Daisy who just got Hilda back up. I pulled out one of my daggers, just as Steve was about to run towards me, when all of a sudden a sword went flying in between us into the wall. Steve and I look towards the direction it came from, seeing my father put an unconscious Hilda on the couch. "Now now Steve, I thought you knew better than to harm an innocent child?" Deadpool teased as he drew his other sword. In a blink of an eye he was in front of me, looking at my bruise that was barley starting to heal. He turned around in one swift movement. "I also thought you knew not to hurt my child." He said darkly. He strides over to Steve who swung at him the minute he was in range, which he dodges and punches Steve in the gut sending him flying into the wall. "Steve!" Sam and Daisy yell as they run to cover him, successfully waking up Hilda. "Huh? What's going on?" she says groggily.

 **Hilda's POV (while unconscious)**

All I see is… darkness. I can hear whispers but they seem so distant. Wait… there's light. I wake up slightly to catch the last thing the person said. "… and that's why I took this job, to get my daughter back." I feel something pinch my arm and my world goes dark again, but not before I hear 'put her down, NOW.' I swim around until I see a key, I reach to grab it but it moves away and I can hear more voices. I move to the light this time determined to know what's going on. "Steve!" I hear someone yell. "Huh? What's going on?"I asked groggily. I open my eyes. I see Sam and Daisy covering Steve who is struggling to get up and Janet behind… Deadpool.

"Well looks like my time is up." He said cheerfully as he walked towards me. He grabbed my upper arm, roughly might I add, pulling me up to my feet. He leans down to my ear whispering secretly "Remember I always get my jobs done." He walks over to the wall pulling his sword out and putting it on his back with his other one. We all watch as he goes over to the balcony and jumps down.

"Are you ok?" I turn around to see Natasha next to me. "Where were YOU?!" Daisy yells. "You ok Steve?" I call over to him as he finally gets up. "I'm fine, I don't know about you or Sam though." He says this while pointing to my shoulder, which so happens to be bleeding like my leg, and many other places. Well this is just great. "Excuse me but Mr. Stark & Mr. Barton Just landed on the roof." The A.I tells us. "Tell them I am on my way." Janet says walking to the elevator pocketing her dagger for another day, leaving us to clean. Well let's get started…


	8. Patching things up

**Hilda's POV**

We got out the wall repair kit that we had in every room, (Janet punched things when she angry) and started to patch up the walls first. After that Natasha, Sam, Daisy, And Steve fixed all the couches and put paintings back up. "Let me help!" I pleaded once again from my spot in the kitchen counter. "We already told you no, so stop asking." Natasha said without looking at me. Steve came over, and my hand absentmindedly reached for the knives behind me. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said slowly pointing to my hand. I looked and saw my hand had grasped the biggest one. I smirked. He walked up to me and my eyes flashed towards him. He put his hand on mine and took the knife out of my grasp. He then proceeded to put his hands on my waist, and lift me off the counter on to the floor, leading me to the now right side up couch.

 **Janet's POV.**

I take the elevator down to the floor where J.A.R.V.I.S. told me they would be. I walked out of the elevator just as Tony landed right next to Clint in the jet. I walked towards them waiting for them to notice me. "…Well I still want to know who the girl was!" I hear tony yell and I take my cue to step in. "I think the girls and I can explain once you both come inside. We hear a crack of thunder and look to the sky to see Thor land near the elevator, walking into it and pressing the button to the living room. I turn around and dodged the punch I knew was coming from Clint. "Where is Hilda?!" he basically growled at me. I pulled the bottle of scotch I had in my pocket for tony and hand it to him. "Follow me and you will find out." I said and walked back to the elevator hearing their footsteps. I turn around as they get in pressing the living room. This is going to get messy…

 **Hilda's POV**

"Hey where are our ice packs?" Daisy asked sitting on the couch opposite of me. "Good question." I say slyly, looking at Nat. She chuckles. "I can take a hint." She says lifting her hands up in surrender. She walks into the Kitchen just as J.A.R.V.I.S. speaks. "Miss Samantha your father just arrived and is on his way down." She threw me a look. "Thanks buddy." Daisy responds for Sam. We hear the elevator ding and all stand up. We all watch him walk in and scan over us, taking his time on me, until his eyes stop on Sam.

(Back to present.)

 **Janet's POV.**

"What happened?!" Boomed Thor as we walked into the tower. "Nothing okay, we are _fine!"_ Hilda drew out the last word in anger, as Nat passed her an icepack for her bruised cheek. I walked in with Clint, who ran to Hilda like she was on fire….again, and Tony, who dropped his scotch with one look at Daisy. "What the hell?!" Tony yelled at me "Nothing!" yelled Sam, Daisy, Hilda, and me in unison.

 **Sam's POV.**

Geez. Hilda's getting mad again let's hope there is not another fire…

 **Daisy's POV.**

Damn Hilda and Janet took so many hits for us…again. That little… calm down.

 **Hilda's POV.**

"Ouch" I whined as dad put the disinfection on my cut. I can feel my blood getting hotter and, I try to pull away but Natasha keeps me there. I feel warmer.

Let me explain. Shortly after joining the Avengers, there was an attack on the tower. It was an unknown enemy, who was tasked to kill Daisy, Janet, Sam, and I. They tried to inject us all, with different colored liquids that would make us feel each other's pain and emotions. They seemed to forget who Janet was and they were soon attacked by her katanas. Same thing happened with Sam and her sword. Daisy barely started training in self defense, so I went to protect her. They were trying to inject the rest of Daisy's weird purple serum into her when I jumped in front, and took it instead. I was already injected with a red one, so mixing it was a bad idea. My eyes flashed from their beautiful brown, to a fiery amber color. As soon as that happened, I was set on fire. We took out all the guys after that. Putting my fire out before the Team got there and making sure no evidence of it was left behind.

Bruce finally got to the tower after all of our cuts were clean and disinfected. "Well someone had an eventful day" he said smirking at me. He opens his bag taking of his extensive first aid kit. "So, who's first?" he asks. "Hilda is." Dad says. Bruce walks over to me looking at my _many_ injuries and bruises. "So, how long will I be out of practice?" I ask, trying to strike up conversation. He laughs. "Well looks like you got your fathers humor." He tells me. "Maybe a month or two." He says seriously. He fixes me up and moves onto Daisy, Sam, and then finally Janet doing a routine checks up on her.

"So here how it plays out." He said as we all sat down. He pointed to me first. "You are lucky that Janet didn't throw you harder or else you would have _FIVE_ broken bones. You are not allowed to practice anything besides on how to identify a losing situation young lady." He told me seriously. I whined and groaned slouching further into the couch trying to hide. "I was totally _fine_." I grumbled. Clint looked at me like I was crazy. Bruce moved onto Sam. "Same goes for you. Except you hade Daisy and Hilda to cushion your fall." He told her. She just shrugged then winced when Thor laid a hand on her shoulder. "You are not allowed to fly." He told Daisy simply. Last but not least he looked to Janet. "You might want to lay off on the intense practice." Did I mention we were also able to talk telepathically?

' **Janet in mind,** _Sam,_ Daisy, _**Hilda.'**_

' _ **Why not just say I can't do anything fun?'**_

' _Because you can still do some fun things.'_

'Yeah like baking or singing.'

' **I want pancakes'**

End telepathy.

 **Janet's POV**

After our little chat, Bruce went back to his apartment leaving us to deal with our parents alone. "So how long do you think you all are grounded for?" Clint asked us all seriously. Here we go again…


	9. Making it right

**Janet's POV**

After our little chat, Bruce went back to his apartment leaving us to deal with our parents alone. "So how long do you think you all are grounded for?" Clint asked us all seriously. Here we go again…

 **Hilda's POV**

"You have to be Frick-"I didn't finish my sentence thanks to Sam's hand covering my mouth. Clint raised an eyebrow along with Tony and Thor. Natasha and Steve just smirked. "No, Hilda I am not joking. I believe Steve already told you all this?" he asked looking at Steve. "Well you see Clint I did tell them, but we were interrupted by someone's laughter." He says solely looking towards me. Clint returned his gaze to us. "Why do you guys-"he was cut off. "No, no Clint it wasn't all of them. It was just Hilda." Steve replied, dropping the smirk and now going full blown Captain America mode. "And after doing this, she thought it was okay to raise her voice, questioned my authority and what tops it all she tried to walk away but failed to do so thanks to Nat." He said sternly. It took All of Sam and Daisy's strength to hold me back, to make sure I didn't strangle Steve.

Clint walked over to me and crouched down. I could feel Sam's uneasiness so I tried calming down. "Take your hands off her mouth please." He told them, his gaze not wavering from me. They removed their hands from my mouth but not from my shoulders. He stood up to his full height and grabbed my hand pulling me off the couch. "I am pretty sure I taught you manners didn't I, young lady?" He said. I didn't look at him, so I nodded my head yes. "Verbal answers would be nice Hilda." I hear Steve say, still in his Captain America voice. I take a deep breath. "Yes you did." I answer through my teeth, still not looking at my father. I felt my dad grab my chin forcing me to look at him. "You, I repeat _YOU_ are not allowed to leave the tower without one of with us you and are confined to our floor during your whole suspension. Do you understand me?" He said sternly. "Yes."I reply. "Yes what?"He counters. "Yes _sir."_ I say once again through clenched teeth. He lets go of my hand and chin and I all but run to the elevator. Sometimes I wish we weren't superheroes…

 **Sam's POV**

I am. FUMING! How dare Steve sell her out like that? I know she can feel my anger like the rest of them, but we can also feel her sadness. I get up to go after but Father stops me. "Leave it be this is not our problem." He tells me. "Not my problem?" I raise my voice. "NOT MY PROBLEM?!" Daisy and Janet both jump to hold me back but I shake them off calling my sword to me. I raise it pointing it to Steve, while still looking at my father. "He forgot to mention that he had disrespected Janet, called her father a mad-man, and say she is a bad influence on us. Which we so happily told him the reasons which she is not." I almost yelled at him. They all turn to Steve. "Is this true?" I hear Clint say. "I'm not wrong. Look at Hilda for example. She would never raise her at any of us or try to walk away, but ever since Janet came along they have been acting differently." Steve says rising from his spot. "She would've acted the same even without Janet." We hear Daisy say for the first time in a while.

 **Daisy's POV**

"She would've acted the same even without Janet." I say tiredly. They all have a version they see of Hilda and us, but they don't remember that we weren't always with them. "You all have seemed to forgotten that Hilda and me didn't know who are parents one time life." I tell them. "Remember that long ago that you only avenger who had a daughter was Thor." Janet tells them. **'Janet in mind,** _Sam,_ Daisy' (telepathy)

' **Are you sure you want to tell them?'**

' _You don't have to.'_

'I'm sure it's time for them to remember'

"Hilda and I at one point in time didn't know who our fathers were." I say. "Hilda and I struck out on own, only relying on each other. That is until we met Sam at school after that fight"

Flashback

"Hey are you doing okay?" Hilda asks me. "Yeah I'm fine." I reply. We were walking to lunch to sit down at or usual table. We put our stuff down and head to the line. Hilda and I both get pizza and walk back to our table. "Lucky us we got here when we did huh?" Hilda says with a smile looking at the crowed lunchroom. "Yeah lucky us." I answer laughing. We eat for another 2 minutes until we hear a voice say. "Move so we can sit down you ugly dweebs." Hilda looks up to see who said that when we land our eyes on the resident 'Queen Bee.' Jess and her little henchmen. "Im sorry what did you say to me?" Hilda says angrily. Hilda has been taking self defense classes since she was a little girl, so I know things are about to go down. I look around to see we have the whole room's attention. I turn back to Hilda. "You heard me, now move or else." Jess says pushing Hilda a little. Bad move.

Hilda grabs her wrist twisting it to a point where it is almost going to break and I jump up to stop her from twisting it more. "You are lucky my friend here is stopping me because one more twist and I could break your wrist." She says calmly. She pushes Jess back and onto the floor. "That was a bad move!" We hear someone yell at us as Hilda gets tackled to the ground. I look and see a big dude hovering over Hilda punching her in the face and gut. I run over to pull him off but get blocked off by Jess's Friends.

"Hey get off her!" I hear someone yell. I look over to Hilda seeing someone had pushed off the guy and is now helping her up. We hear a whistle and turn to see the monitors finally arriving to stop this fight. We also see our principal running towards Hilda and the girl. "Come, we need to get you to the nurse." Principal Jefferson says. I run over to them, catching up just behind the girl. "We will call your parents to pick you up immediately." Jefferson says and Hilda starts to laugh. "Sorry to burst your bubble but we don't have parents." She tells them. "Then maybe you can come with us." someone behind us says.

I turn around to see the girl from before alongside a man in a purple hood and dark wash jeans. "Hi my name is Samantha." Sam says holding out her hand. "Hi I'm Daisy and my friend who you saved is Hilda." I said shaking her hand and pointing over to Hilda who is sitting next to the nurse who gives her an ice pack. "I think you might have a broken rib but I don't have the materials to fix that." The nurse says sadly. "I think I know who can help with that." That guy next to Samantha says. "And who are you?" Hilda asks as she is walking up behind me. "My name is Clint Barton, and I believe I know someone who can help you with that broken rib if you want." Hilda looked at me and I shrugged. "sure." We reply at the same time. And that's the start of our story.

End of Flashback.

"Even after that, she would still come home with a busted lip, sprained wrist, or something worse." I say coldly. "So no Steve, Janet isn't a bad influence. She just brought out the fighter in all of us that we thought we lost." I say while pulling Janet closer.

 **Clint's POV**

I can't believe I forgot that. After we brought her home we had Bruce patch her up. We let them stay because Samantha wanted to hang out with them. Tony had just come back asking who they were and asking where their parents were. Hilda told us just what she told the principal. He offered to find them which surprised us all. Even more so when they hugged him telling him yes. It was a challenge to take their blood because Hilda is afraid of needles. I held her hand the entire time it happened. It took two weeks to find out and we were all surprised that Tony and I were their parents. Hilda ran out of the tower faster than lighting running to the park. "Damn it." I breathed out. I really screwed up. "I have to talk to her." I said walking towards the elevator. I have to make this right…


	10. Eyes of Amber

**Samantha's POV**

I saw Clint moving towards the elevator and I knew I had to stop him. I lifted up my sword, Janet and Daisy knowing to move away, aiming it before it flew from my hands and into the wall. "SAMANTHA!" I hear Thor yell while all three of us run to try and make sure Clint didn't get to the elevator. I see out of the corner of my eye, Janet doing a flip over Clint taking out her sword while doing so. I jumped grabbing my sword from the wall while doing so. I can hear Daisy's Shoes as she flips over the back of the couch and slides under Clint, getting up just before she hit the door. We turn around to see Clint with his gun drawn, along with Natasha and Steve.

"I'm sorry Clint, But I don't think that will be a very good idea." Janet says coldly getting into a fighting stance. I look over to daisy to see she has a dagger out. "I don't want to hurt you, so I'm only going to say this once… Move." Clint tells us sternly. "Listen to her Clint." I say trying to stop the fight I know is coming. I got into a fighting stance aiming my sword towards Clint, when we hear J.A.R.V.I.S. "Ant-man and Falcon are here to discuss some matters with you all." I look towards the window to see Sam's shadow fly across the pavement. This is going to get a lot harder…

 **Hilda's POV**

I can feel Samantha getting angry, but right now I didn't want to deal with it. I rode the elevator to my floor and went to my room. I went over to my computer and started to play one of the audio recordings I had of when I was playing piano. I started to hum a little until I sat down and started writing while singing along.

 _I died today, only to be born tomorrow._ _I am not going to drown in my sorrow._

 _I've been reborn, from the rose's thorn._

 _I won't, I can't stand it no more. It all happened before,_

 _And it won't stop me. I'll swim across the sea_

 _I'll fly across the sky. I'll stay up and fight_

 _So tell the nightmares bye, while I fly into the night._

"That's pretty, did you write that?" I hear someone say as I scream, jumping up from my seat to turn around and fling a dagger at them. They dodge jumping onto the floor while the other just fly's into the wall. I take a good look at them to see… Ant-Man (aka- Scott Lang) and Falcon (aka- Sam Wilson or Uncle Sam) in my room. "Don't either of you know how to KNOCK?!" I yell at them, smiling. "What, we can't come and see our favorite archer's mini me?" Scott smirked. "Yeah, so back to my question, did you write that?" he asked pointing to my computer, where the music is still playing. I pause it and, without looking answer "yes." With a smile. "So uncle Sam what brings you to the tower?" I ask using my little nick name for him. Scott chuckles and I assume he has his communicator on, and is talking to hope. "Scott! Stop flirting with Hope, I want to talk to her!" I whine while crossing my arms, pouting. He sighs dramactily and gives me his ear piece. "Hello little bird." Hope greets me. "Hello to you too wasp." I say back. I see Sam walk out onto my balcony and take off into the sky circling the tower to announce his presence to the rest of the team.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asks seriously. "How do you deal with your dad when you want to punch him in the face but know not to?" I ask while looking at the picture of us all at the new Facility. "What did he do this time?" she asks, while Scott backs up a little. Wise choice. "Yell at me, ground me for defending Daisy, and not taking my side, you know the usual." I say this time looking at Scott who is shaking his head at me. "Well I say take it out in training. It will help you and protect the others." She sighs. "Thank you." I tell her. I take off the ear piece and hand it back to Scott. "Geez you act as if he threw Janet into a wall." He says and I only glare at him. "Well…" I trail off as my eyes flashed to amber as I got sucked into Samantha's head. ' _Listen to her Clint.' I see my dad, Nat, and Steve pointing guns towards her. I felt her go into fighting position when J.A.R.V.I.S. announces that Uncle Sam and Scott are here._

I get pulled out back into my own mind to find Scott shaking me. "Hilda are you ok?" I hear him ask me. I see an ant fly around me with a camera on its back. Hank and Hope are watching. "Yeah I know Hank, her eyes…" he cuts himself off as my eyes turn back to their natural brown. "We need to get down stairs right now." I say as I bust open the door running down the hall to the elevator. I almost make it until I feel him pull at my wrist dragging me back to the living room on my floor. He sits me down on the couch and grabs my chin making me look at him. "What happened with your eyes?" he asks seriously. I can't tell him. No one else besides me and the girls can know about this. "I don't know what you're talking about Scott." I lie. I hoped it was convincing. He sighs and glares at me. Nope didn't work. "Cut the act. I know something happened during those five minutes so-"I cut him off "Wait did you say _five minutes_?" I ask frantically. That is the shortest it has lasted, the longest was an hour. "Wait, what lasted an hour?" Scott asks concerned. I realized I voiced my thoughts. "I-it's nothing Scott I swear, but I really need to get down stairs. Please!" I plead. He looks at my eyes than moves aside and I fly off the couch, down the hallway taking the stairs (seriously why do we have these?) not trusting the elevator to get me their fast enough. I run down to floor 5. My floor is 15. I bust open the door and enter the kitchen just in time to see my dad fire the gun. I act before I think. I jumped in front of the girls and then… Darkness.

 **Samantha's POV**

 _Few moments earlier_

This is going to get a lot harder…

You have got to be kidding me! Why the hell is he here? Wait J.A.R.V.I.S. said Ant-Man too… where is Scott? "You should listen to Brother Barton, Samantha. Drop the sword." Thor tried to reason. "Listen to you father." Clint told me taking a step forward, which caused Daisy to throw her dagger and Janet one of her Katana's at him. He dodged last minute by doing a back flip. He raised his gun and I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I turn my head just as the door bust open in the kitchen, which unfortunately caused me to miss Clint taking the shot and fired. I could see it was just a tranquilizer but then something covered my vision and then with a loud _THUD!_ Landed on the floor at my feet. We all look down to see Hilda on the ground with the dart in her shoulder. "HILDA!" I hear Clint shout as he runs forward kneeling down next to her. I hear a flash and look to see Scott grow back to his actual height. "What happened?!" he asks walking over just as falcon enters. He raises an eyebrow at us. "Clint shot Hilda." Janet replies to both of them. Clint pulls her into his arms, picks her up bridal style and carries her to the couch. We stay by the elevator, not daring to get closer just in case. Scott walks over to Sam and whispers something to him while looking at Hilda. Sam walks over to Clint, while Scott walks over to us. "I need to talk about something with you guys." He tells us. I look at Janet for the all clear. She nods her head yes and goes to pick up her sword and Daisy's dagger.

We all walk to the kitchen choosing a spot where we can see everything that goes on in the living room. "So what did you want to talk about?" I ask causally. "When I was in talking with her, she started to say something but trailed off as her eyes turned from brown to raging amber." He says looking at us concerned. Oh no… they only do that when she gets pulled into one of our minds. I can see Janet stiffen from her spot near the door. "Then after that I started to shake her and they turned back to brown. She started to talk about five minutes and how one lasted for an hour, and then I asked what she was talking about." He sighs before continuing. "She looked at me and pleaded for me to let her down stairs, so moved aside and she bolted to the stairs. The rest is history." He finishes looking at us for an answer. "Scott I think you should let this go." Janet answers coldly she moves from her spot and walks to the living room sitting next to the window. Daisy walked out with her leaving me and Scott alone. "Samantha, please what happened?"He asked pleadingly. "It's not my story to tell."I say to him walking out of the kitchen down the hallway to the elevator pressing the up button. "Where are you going?" I hear Thor ask from behind me. "To my room." I reply and step into the elevator pressing floor 20.

 **Janet's POV**

I sit myself at the window, looking our onto the skyline. ' _Why is it that bad things only happen to us?'_ I hear Daisy ask me telepathically while sitting across from me. **'I don't know'** I reply. _'Samantha is heading upstairs, do you want to go with her?'_ she asks while looking over to her. **'No thanks I think I will stay here or go get some food.'** I replied getting up, which made all eyes turn to me. I cleared my throat before speaking. "I am hungry." I say simply. This makes Scott start laughing and Uncle Sam fall off his chair. "What?" I ask shrugging my shoulders…


	11. Relaxing? I think NOT!

**Janet's POV**

"Wait it's a miracle, _Janet_ is _hungry_!" Natasha says from her spot on the couch. They all look at me skeptically, until we hear a gasp. We all look towards Hilda who finally decided to wake up. "Well looks like sleeping beauty is awake." I say smirking towards Hilda. "Shut up." She simply replies while pulling the dart out of her shoulder. Daisy laughs behind me. "Didn't Bruce say to take it easy? I'm pretty sure that is _not_ taking it easy." Daisy said while walking over to her. I look around to see Clint standing very far away from us, so I walk towards him. "Don't beat yourself up. If she is anything like you, she'll be walking around in no time." I say to him. "Thanks for the pep talk but I don't think I need it." He says. He turns around and walks toward the elevator. I walk back to Hilda to see her already sitting up, in deep conversation with Daisy. "… and that's why people think penguins can't fly, because they don't want us to know their secrets." Hilda says in a 'Matter of fact' tone. Daisy laughs at her. "I'm sorry but how did we go from discussing ice cream flavors to penguins?" she asks after she calms down. "Daisy honey, its Hilda we will never know what goes on her mind." Tony says while pouring himself a drink. "Do you ever, not drink alcohol? Because I swear I always see you with some sort of liquor." I say to him. Steve laughs from his spot at the bar with Falcon. "Janet its Tony. Think about that for a second" he tells me while handing Hilda a water bottle and some pills. She looks at him curiously. "Pain killers." He says simply. "You seem to have forgotten that I can't take pills" Hilda counters while having trouble opening the water bottle. Scott laughs at her. "That is sad, really how can you have trouble with that." He says pointing to the water bottle in her hand. She pouts and hands it to Daisy. Daisy opens it easily. "I loosened it." Hilda mumbles. "Don't lie." I say to her.

 **Hilda's POV**

Daisy hands me back to water bottle and I take a sip. I see Steve looking at me expectantly. I roll my eyes. "Let me break it down. Bruce met me a whole month before you did because of that mission you had. He tried to make me take pills and I told him the same thing I told you." I said while pushing away his hand. "He gave in and gave me liquid medicine, which I know he left for me to take now." I say matter of fact. Steve sighs and walks back to the kitchen. "So what are you guys doing here?" I ask Scott and Falcon. They both look at each other before answering. "Classified." They both said at the same time. I got up from my spot on the couch and turn to face them, giving them my best death glare. "Don't look at me with those eyes, I'm not telling you." Falcon says before he heads into the kitchen with Steve and Tony.

"Speaking of eyes, why did yours turn Amber?" Scott says looking at me, which drawled the others attention to me. I swear I'm going to kill him. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I say walking backwards toward the elevator. I bump into something solid. I turn around to see Clint, in a Grey t-shirt, jeans and a black leather jacket. "What's going on?" he asks. "Your daughter is hiding something." Scott replies crossing his arms. Really he needs to shut up. I see Daisy tense in her chair, so I just keep my trap shut. "Like what meth? I swear I don't know how she got it I didn't see her any!" Janet said holding her hands up. Steve, Natasha, Daisy and I break out into a fit of laughter while Thor and Clint look at us worriedly. "Sh! Janet they didn't need to know!" I say playfully. Clint, Scott and falcon catch my playfulness and laugh like the rest. Thor on the other hand still doesn't know which leads to this. "Hilda! You are too young to be getting affiliated with such things." He says worriedly and I can tell I'm scaring him. I laugh at him. "Thor calm down we are just kidding right, Janet?" I ask with a smile on my face. Janet stares at me blankly and than in the blink of an eye I feel something hit my face and fall on the floor with a soft thud. I look down to see a pillow at my feet. The room is silent. _Did she just… throw a… pillow at me?_ I thought to myself. I burst out laughing. I knew she used her telekinesis to throw the pillow, so that's why it didn't hurt, but I'm wondering why? "My meth." She simply replies to the teams a curios expressions. "While that was funny and random, back to my question." Scott says seriously. "Yeah what's the secret?" we all hear an all too familiar ask. We all turn to see… Deadpool.

 **Janet's POV**

"Yeah what's the secret?" we all hear an all too familiar ask. We all turn to see… Deadpool.

Everyone gets in battle positions, except for Tony and Daisy, which the latter pulls out her dagger from her boot. I can see Clint reach for him gun with his left hand, while the other pulls Hilda closer to him. I unsheathe my katanas and point them towards him. Deadpool waits for an answer while holding his…stuffed unicorn close to his chest. He is dressed in a green Hawaii shirt, and khaki cargo pants. "What the hell are you wearing?" I hear Samantha ask from behind Clint. She must of barley got here.

Deadpool looks down at what he is wearing than back at us. "Oh sorry." He says as he pulls it off revealing that he was wearing the suit underneath. "So… What's the secret?" He asks while petting the unicorn. Yup, he is my father alright. "Still have no idea what anyone is talking about." Hilda says. "Oh come one everyone here has one." He says while walking towards her, which only gains him a dagger to the shoulder. We all watch as he easily pulls it out. He points to Tony with the knife. "Look at him; his is that he secretly is building something that could be very dangerous." He states simply, before moving onto Thor. "He is thinking about taking Sam back to Asgard with him, and leaving earth." He says still looking at Hilda. He points to Steve. "He is planning on moving out." He says moving him attention to Ant-man and Falcon. "They are on a mission from fury to keep an eye on you." He states pausing to look at them and wink. He turns a little towards me. "And finally my dearest daughter here hasn't told you I offered her a job. So you see we all have secrets."He said with I can only imply was a smirk underneath his mask.

I take notice that he didn't mention Sam, Daisy, Natasha or Clint I wonder why. "That is wonderful to know, but yet again I don't know what you're talking about." She says with confusion. Deadpool sighs. "I'm sorry it had to come to this." He says looking at the ground. In one swift move my swords were on the floor and his were laid across my throat. "What the hell?!" I ask angrily. I look over to Samantha to see her call her sword and utter the words I wish she hadn't "Am I worthy?!" she screamed pointing to the sky and in a bolt of thunder her amour slowly appeared. It started with her gauntlets going down to her chain mail and chest plate. I saw a cape similar to her father's flow from her shoulders only this time a hood was attached. Her wait a belt with a holster for her dagger. On her waist laid out is a dark red skirt paired with dark blue tights tucked into her boots. I looked amazed seeing her amour for the first time. I had missed the time she took down her cousin (Another story for another time…) where she called it for the first time. I look to Hilda and I know what they were talking about now. Her eyes where fiery amber set ablaze, but the thing that caused the most shock were the fire in her hand. Clint had to move backwards not to get burned. "So, you're the one who took the rest of the purple serum and the red one huh?" Deadpool ask dropping the swords. I took my chance and kicked him in the stomach pushing him back, but sadly catching the side of a sword cutting my arms. I turn towards him and used my telekinesis to call my swords towards me. Daisy's eyes turn purple as she creates a portal next to us walking closer. Deadpool laughs at us. "So you are the ones who the boss attacked huh?" he asked somewhat angry and shocked. I looked around and saw everyone looking at us with blank expressions, but hate towards Deadpool. "Leave. NOW." I hear Hilda say from behind me with hate lacing in her voice. He walks backwards hands at his side before he stops abruptly. He quickly pulls out a dart gun and shoots the team in a blink of an eye. He aims towards Clint and I act before I think. I do a back flip over Hilda and lift my swords blocking the dart last minute.

 **Hilda's POV**

I am RAGING. First Scott couldn't keep his mouth shut which led to this, but now Deadpool thinks ok to try and shoot my dad. I was glad to see the other girl's powers, I had forgotten what they were trust me it was a sight for sore eyes. "I told you Hilda I always get my job done." He said darkly and moved his gun towards Daisy, who raised her hand and made a shield surrounding us. "Clever girl." He said lowering his gun. "Well then, looks like we will be seeing each other again. Maybe while you're strapped to a lab table." He said darkly once more before jumping out of the window. I look towards my father. He has a mixture of shock and anger in his eyes. This is going to be a long night…


	12. Unicorns and Smoke Bombs

**Janet's POV**

It wasn't over that was for sure. I look around and see that the unicorn is on the floor. I look towards Daisy as the shield drops. "Can you make a bigger one that surrounds the tower?" I asked hopefully. She shakes her head no. "Unless you want me on the floor unconscious like the rest of them, let's not try it." She says pointing across the room as her eyes turn back to Brown. I look over to Hilda to see her eyes were still amber, but her fire had died out.

"Can you make portals too, or do you just set things ablaze?" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice. She catches it. "Sorry I can only make fire." She snaps at me. I dash over to her and hold my sword to her throat. "Show me attitude again and I will cut you."I warn her. Hilda nods her head and looks over to Sam. "You might want to keep your armour on, I have a feeling that this isn't over." Hilda tells Sam. The latter nods her head and walks over to her father, who like Steve needed more than one dart o knock him out. She starts to pull them out. "Do you think we should call Bruce?" Daisy asks. I look over to her. "Yes we should _totally_ bring a _GIANT RAGE MONSTER_ into a situation like this." I say with sarcasm dripping into every word. I look to Clint to see he is by Natasha Checking for a pulse, before he says "Bringing banner into this will only make it worse." He gets up and walks over to Hilda stopping about two feet in front of her. Her eyes turn back into brown, as soon as she looks at him. "What did Deadpool mean when he said _'So you are the ones who the boss attacked huh?'_ and what did he mean but getting his job done?" he asks his daughter all at once. Hilda looks at me with fear in her eyes. I read her mind to know she is looking to me for help. I shake my head no and nod at her to tell him.

"Well it's a long story that started after Sam almost killed her cousin Leonel." She says, but doesn't continue as a smoke bomb rolls in from the hallway. "Daisy, put up-AH!" I didn't finish my sentence as it explodes sending smoke every were blinding me. I try not to breathe. I hear people shouting and do the only logical thing to do. I run over to where I think I last saw Scott. I dive down when I hear gun shots. I luckily land next to him and pull him and Falcon over me as cover. I hear footsteps and screams and think of one thing: Is the unicorn ok? I know I should be thinking about the girls, but I got him that unicorn when I was six and went on my first assassination. I hear foot steps getting closer before I hear one of the girls yell "Slipp taket fra meg!" I hear something hit the wall next to me. I make a decision. I get up from my spot and pull out my gun (Not tranquilizer, bullets) and shoot the guy. I get up from my spot and try to use my telepathy to find the girls. I close my eyes and even my breathing. I hear Hilda's heart beat closest to me. I run over to her and see most of the smoke cleared. What I see make my heart hurt. I look at her to see new and fresh wounds bleeding from her arms as she is on the ground, looking up at the one person I hoped wouldn't be there. I look to see Deadpool pointing his sword to her neck.

I look around to see Sam on the floor clothes ragged, one hand loosely gripping her sword as her other one tries to grabs Daisy's outstretched hand. I look at Daisy and I thought I would explode. She is cut up to a degree and is being held down by a electric force field. "I told you, Hilda." I hear my father gloat, which draws my attention back to him. "I don't care if you have powers or not, you stole my daughter from me and that is a big no-no." He says moving his finger left to right. "We gave her a choice and she chose to come with us. Besides if you kill us you will only push her farther away." Hilda replies and I can tell she is smirking. Deadpool narrows his eyes and gives Hilda a powerful kick to the face knocking her out, before picking her up and putting him over his shoulder. I activate my invisibility and crouch low to the ground. The smoke is all clear showing me what happened. I can see four men on the floor with dagger sticking up from their hearts. I look for Clint spotting him on the ground under one of the guy's foot with hand cuffs. "You're a bastard, you know that right?" Clint tells my father through clenched teeth. The guard presses a button on the remote and Clint handcuffs shock him. Painfully. "Tsk, tsk. That's no way to talk to the guy who is keeping your child alive." Deadpool says as he walks toward the elevator. "OH and Janet I know you can hear me, if you want your friends back I suggest you meet me at the place it all began in 4 hours." He calls to me over his shoulder as the door open. The other guys pick up Daisy and Sam and do the same thing Deadpool did too Hilda, the only difference is that they put a necklace on daisy that will block her powers. They all but drag Clint by the back of his collar. He is looking towards my direction and smirks before closing his eyes as the elevator doors close.

I wait a good 15 minutes before I get up and become visible again.

I pull out my phone and dial Bruce's number. "Come on pick up." I mutter as I walk towards the kitchen and grab a notepad off the fridge and grab a pen from the drawer. He answers on the third ring. "Hello?" He greets. "I need you to come to the tower ASAP. The rush hour is over so it shouldn't be that hard." I reply quickly as I write down a note for the team, for when they wake up and find me missing. "Why what happened?" he asks worriedly. "The girls and Clint have been kidnapped by my father and the agency that trained me from birth. Also all the team has been hit with one or in Thor and Steve's case Eight, tranquilizers and are unconscious. And to top it all off I have to meet with my father in four hours. So _basically nothing_ happened here what about you" I ask Sarcasm clear in my voice. "I'm on my way." He replies not affected by my outburst. I finish my note and run to the stairs entrance. I dash up the stairs from floor 5 to floor 18. I run down my hallway to the room that no one can enter unless they have the password. I quickly type it in and enter to see the one thing I wished I could forget. I stand toe to toe with my Mercenary suit (which is the female versions of deadpools) standing before all the weapons I have ever been trained with since birth. "Well, as the saying goes 'when your father kidnaps your friends you have to break out the suit and make Oreos.' Or something." I mutter to myself as I quickly start to suit up.

After I'm done I rush to the stairs and run up to Samantha's floor. I run to her room and open her Closest door. I walk all the way to the back and push clothes away to reveal the door to her _real_ closet. I open it and I am immediately swarmed with Asgarden weapons, armour and more. I look over to the book on the stand and realize it's a magic book. ' _oh that's right she has magic.'_ I think to myself as I open my duffle bag full of weapons and put it into their. I already have Hilda and Clint's bows and arrows and I have a backpack on that is carrying the case that has Daisy's suit in it. I walk out and close her doors. I take the elevator up to the roof as I check my phone. "3 hours, 27 minutes and 33 seconds left." I mumble to myself as I walk out of the elevator onto the landing pad. I look at the Quinn jet and walk into it. I place my bags down on the seat and secure Sam's sword which they fortunately left. next to them. I sit down in the driver's seat and activate the jet. "J.A.R.V.I.S. activate auto pilot and head to the place ii entered into the GPS." I tell the A.I. "Gladly, Ms. Janet." He replies as the bay door closes and we fly into the air headed for the Warehouse district. I left my phone on the landing pad next to my Katanas. I can see my destination coming up and I think of something quickly. " .V.I.S. turn around and head for the new avengers facility." I tell my pilot. He quickly turns around the get and heads for the more rural parts of New York. It takes about 15 minutes before we reach the place and I can see Pietro (in my version he is still alive.) running around the outside track as I land. He stops running when he sees the jet. As soon as the wheels hit the ground he ruses inside. I unbuckle myself and grab my stuff before walking out. I only get four steps before Quick silver appears with a frazzled Wanda in his arms. "What is wrong." He asks, his voice heavily accented. "I need a Favor." I state as I check my watch. 2 hours 25 minutes (it took about 25 minutes at the tower, heading to the warehouses, and then the turn around to here) and 40 seconds. We are running out of time. "What is it that you seek, young assassin." I hear Vision ask as he comes up towards me ( Tony and Daisy uploaded a part of him to the tower, that's how we have J.A.R.V.I.S.) floating a little bit. I look up to see that Rhodey is circling around before he lands a few feet away, before he jogs towards us. "What's going on here?" he asks looking at my get up. " Clint, Samantha, Daisy, and Hilda have all been kidnapped by my father and I'm going to get them back. But I could use your help." I say. I See anger and sadness cross their eyes as I wait, hoping they help me…

 **Hilda's POV**

I wake up to the sound of something beeping off to my right. I open my eyes, only to close them quickly as they are flooded with a bright light. I move my hand to cover them , but found myself incapable of moving them as they were tied down. That's when everything comes flooding back to me as I open my eyes blinking rapidly. I look around to see I'm in a type of grey room with a Window and door to my far left. I look down to my wrists to see they are strapped down to the table I am laying on, as well as my feet. "Well looks like someone is awake." I hear a familiar voice say and I immediately start to fidget as Deadpool come into my view. "Calm down I'm not here to hurt you… yet. I Came to undo your binds and take you to see my boss. You know the one who hired me for the job I was telling you earlier when Steve and Janet where fighting and you went unconscious. OH wait you probably didn't hear me then. Well its okay-" his rambling fades out as I try to communicate with Sam and Daisy telepathically. Nothing. "Дерьме, это не работает." I swear in Russian, a trick I picked up from Nat. I come back out of my Haze as I See Deadpool Snapping his fingers in my face. "Hey are you listening, and what did you say?" he asks me very quickly. Yup Definitely Janet's father. "Move your hand before I bite it off." I almost growl at him. He simply shrugs and moves to my left foot untying the last bond. I notice that while I was zoning out that the set my hands and right foot free. I wait till he undo's the straps my other foot before getting off the table. Luckily I'm still in my Clothes and not a hospital gown. I stumble a little before regaining my balance. I almost fall again as he roughly grabs my arm and leads my out the door into a series of hallways, I take my time to look at each sign memorizing winch hallway we go down before we stop in front of two double doors. He pushes me in front as he opens the door revealing Sam and Daisy kneeling before a desk. I look to see a man I don't recognize sitting behind the desk in a big fancy chair. "Well welcome, my sleeping beauty." He says evilly as Deadpool pushes me onto my knees, before cuffing my hands behind my back. I really hope Janet comes soon, because I don't think we are coming out of this alive

Translations:

Дерьме, это не работает. - Shit, it's not working. (Russian)

Slipp taket fra meg!- Release your hold from me! (Norwegian)


	13. Welcome to hell, How many?

**Samantha's POV**

10 minutes earlier

I woke up to a white room. I knew something was wrong, because I could feel that Daisy was in pain. I tugged at my wrists and to my surprise, they were tied down. I smirked a little before I used my god like strength ripping my wrists free. I look around and see that I am attached to a heart monitor. I pull of all the tabs from my body; I'm still in my armour, shutting down the machine. I look around the room and spot Daisy in a capsule right across of me. I jump up and run towards her, but stop as a knife flies In front of my face almost cutting me. I turn to the source only to see Deadpool leaning against the door frame twirling another knife in his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He says cheerfully. I walk towards the wall and pull the dagger out. I look at it carefully. I find a notch in it and I smirk. "When did you steal your daughter daggers?" I ask holding it up. He goes to answer before I throw it at him landing it near his face. He seems surprised that I threw it at him before speaking. "You know I can easily electrocute Daisy if you do the again." He says darkly as he moves towards her running his hand over the top. My eyes widen at the thought. I think of a spell I read once from my spell book, only one of the five gifts Loki gave me, and position my hand behind my back. "Luft til brann." I mutter quietly under my breath as I feel the air above my hand get hot. "Jeg ber om veiledning, og for et enkelt svar, jeg er verdig?" I mutter once more as I feel my dagger appear in my hand. Deadpool still has his gaze on Daisy as she is unconscious, so I slowly put my dagger in belt. Thankfully they didn't take off my cloak so it was easy to hide; the only difference was that I had on Navy blue leggings instead of a dark red skirt.

Deadpool suddenly puts his attention on me. "I think it's time you meet the man who brought you three here. I mean he has been waiting 3 years for this day." He tells me secretively as he presses a button on the capsule and the top slowly slide back. Daisy eyes suddenly snap open as she takes in a big breath. She sits up coughing. I notice a necklace on her that I didn't see before. Deadpool catches my gaze and points to it when she goes to remove it. "That necklace stops her from using her powers just like the one you are wearing stops you from calling on your sword or any of your powers." He says a little too perky for my taste. I quickly place my hand on my neck and soon enough I feel a cool metal around it that I didn't feel was there before. If looks could kill, Deadpool would be dead 10 times over with the glares I send him. He picks up daisy bridal style lifting her out of the pod before placing her on the ground. She runs towards me and hugs me tightly. "Hilda is still asleep." She whispers in my ear before pulling back.

"So shall we get going?" Deadpool asks in a snobby way as he holds the door open for us. I walk out first and wait for Daisy, while Deadpool walks out last turning left. I follow him, down a series of hallways not bothering to look around but taking note of how many security cameras there were. I gave up after 20 and that was just in one hallway. We finally reached a set of double doors. Deadpool opened them wide for us and gestured for us to enter. As soon as Daisy's foot was over the threshold he shut the door. I glare at the door; again if looks could kill the door would be blasted off the hinges by now. I turn around just as a guy pulls out hand cuffs. Nope not again. I pull my dagger from my belt and fling it at him. It hits him square in the chest. I turn to the other guy to see Daisy knock him out. I search the guys suit, pocketing my dagger, and find the button the shocks me and Daisy. I put it in one of my many pockets on my belt. I see a letter opener and wipe some the guy's blood on it so they don't get curious on how I killed him. "You ok?" I ask Daisy as the door to our right opens as Doctor Doom walks in with ten more body Guards. Doom looks up from the tablet in his hands and sets his icy gaze on us. "Well this is a sight to see." He says pointing the guards on the floor. He moves over to behind the desk and sits in his chair. Two of the guards move the body's out of the room and the other eight move around the room, one picks up the letter opener. "So you are deadly with anything? I am assuming Janet taught you that?" Doom asks somewhat fascinated. He moves his hand in the air as he leans back. I feel the guards grab me from behind and forcefully place my hands in handcuffs that block my Asgardian powers. I look over to Daisy to see they did the same to her. They put us into a kneeling position and I hear Daisy growl a little bit looking angrily at Doom. "It's lovely to see you again Daisy." He says evilly. I hear the door open behind us. I look to my left to see Hilda being pushed by Deadpool onto her knees. "Well welcome, my sleeping beauty."Doom says laughing a little bit.

 **Hilda's POV**

I instantly remember the voice, when he says this and I fidget a little. "Well now that you are all here, let's get down to business." Doom says with an annoying arrogance. I already know what he is talking about and so does Daisy, but sadly Sam didn't. Doom looks at Sam expectantly and I hear him chuckle. "Oh this is great." He pauses to point at Daisy and I. "You haven't told her, have you? Well we can't have that now or else she won't be prepared." He says darkly before moving around the desk to come and crouch down before us. He grasps Sam's chin before starting. "Looks like the girls you thought you knew, have been holding secrets from you. Well lets clear it up for you shall we?" He asks. He goes to begin until Deadpool clears his throat. "Why don't we let Hilda tell the story, I mean she did live it right." He says bringing his hands up while he shrugs. Doctor doom clasps his hands together. "Well that is a wonderful idea, maybe over dinner?" He shrugs but pauses once again to look solely at me. "But I first have to fill in Hawkeye on the situation." He says darkly. "NO!" I jump up from my position and roundhouse kick to the head. To say the power blocking cuffs didn't work on me was an understatement. I had made a fireball in my hand and willed it to grow around the girls and me. I was about to throw a fireball at the guards, when Deadpool knocked me out. The last thing I heard was Doom calling me a Bitch and to bring in my Dad before the darkness overcame me.

 **Samantha's POV**

"Skol'ko raz on budet stuchat' yeye bez soznaniya?!" I whispered to Daisy in Russian, while glaring hatefully at Deadpool. While I was angry I was also shocked. I saw that Hilda had on two power blocking necklaces and had a pair of handcuffs on, yet she still was able to use her powers. Doctor doom gets up from the floor with help from his body guards who are apparently useless against a 13 year old girl. I laugh at the thought. Apparently Daisy had the same thought because she was laughing too. "Khil'da dolzhno byt' obucheniye trudneye s Dzhanet , chtoby byt' v sostoyanii potyanut' , chto ot"yekhat' da?" Daisy asks me in Russian. Doctor Doom snarls at us. "Smeytes' , poka vy yeshche mozhete , potomu chto zavtra my nachinayem lecheniye." He tells us coldly before Daisy and I fall unconscious.

 **Janet's POV**

"Clint, Samantha, Daisy, and Hilda have all been kidnapped by my father and I'm going to get them back. But I could use your help." I say. I see anger and sadness cross their eyes as I wait, hoping they help me…

We stand there in silence, before Vision speaks. "I will gladly help you get Hawkeye and the children back."He tells me warmly. "Well Tony did make me Daisy's uncle, So obviously I'm going to get my niece back." Rhodey tells me. I look at the twins and can see that they are debating this telepathically thanks to Wanda. Pietro finally looks at me. "We will help you." He says simply. I smile under my mask before turning around and heading towards the jet. "Hurry up than we don't have any time to lose!" I call back to them putting the coordinates into the GPS. I am not going to let Doom harm the girls, not again.

 **Samantha's POV**

I wake up suddenly when ice and water is thrown into my face. I cough and look around. Daisy is once again on the other side of the room, but this time Hilda is here, and they are both also drenched in water. I get a big whiff of something disgusting, and clamp my mouth shut with my hands. My eyes start to water, and I realize my hands are handcuffed. Big mistake.

-Deadpool-

Translations (in no order)

Smeytes' , poka vy yeshche mozhete , potomu chto zavtra my nachinayem lecheniye. (Laugh while you still can, because tomorrow we start the treatments.) (Russian)

Khil'da dolzhno byt' obucheniye trudneye s Dzhanet , chtoby byt' v sostoyanii potyanut' , chto ot"yekhat' da? (Hilda should be training harder with Janet, to be able to pull that move off huh?) (Russian)

Skol'ko raz on budet stuchat' yeye bez soznaniya ?! (How many times will he knock her unconscious?!)

(Russian)


	14. Kidnapped (Written by Sam)

**Clint POV**

I woke up in a dark chamber. I couldn't see anything so I felt around on my hands and knees. I didn't get very far, though, for I was hand cuffed to a pole in the ground. It seemed I was far underground because the air was moist, but not a cave; the floor was concrete. I stopped struggling and closed my eyes. Obviously, I was going to escape anytime soon, so I just sat and thought about the recent events that took place. How had Hilda and Daisy gotten their powers? Were they mutants or did something happen to them? And if so, did Sam and Janet have the same powers?

My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps behind me. They were muffled, so there must be a door behind me that leads into a hallway. Suddenly the lights turn on and I hear two people enter the room. My eyes were still adjusting to the light, but I could hear two guards talking outside the door. The only thing I caught from their conversation was "until doom". It didn't seem important at the moment, so I put in the back my head to think about later. My eyes were finally adjusted and I could see two guards next to me. They had already uncufffed the pole and put it on my other hand. They pulled me up and forced me through the door. We turned right down along hallway. We passed nine doors before we finally got to our destination at the end of one of the halls. I got the impression that that's where the rest of the Avengers were. During the time we were walking, I didn't say a word, which was surprisingly rare for me. But I was too busy arguing with myself whether to escape or not. I finally decided against it, thinking there must be someone big and powerful behind this, and I wanted to know who. Also, I would probably get lost in the dark, limestone corridors, and get caught, again. The guards pushed me into a large office and I almost fainted. I could only hope that the girls were far, far away from this horrid place.

 **Sam POV**

I woke up suddenly when a large bucket of ice and water is thrown into my face. I cough and look around. Daisy and Hilda are on the other side of the room, also drenched in water and coughing. I get a big whiff of hot garbage and try to clamp my mouth shut with my hands. As my eyes start to water, I realize my left hand was cuffed to a pole, at the wrong time. I could see the cut on my wrist from the handcuff was already starting to bleed. Through watery eyes, looked up only to see an extremely hideous man with an overpowering stench. "God!" I said rudely, "take a bath or something!" He continued move around and he attached a new necklace to Hilda. Suddenly he farted and burped simultaneously and I couldn't take it anymore. I reached for the power-restraining necklace I knew was there and ripped it off, even through all the electrocuting. With static hair, I hit the short, fat man, hard. He immediately fell over and his nose looked broken in four different places, but then again it might have looked like that before. I didn't want to, but I checked for a pulse because Daisy insisted. I dragged him out into the hallway and pulled him into another room similar to ours. I went back into the hallway and looked up. There were no video cameras, so I assumed it was a secret one that few people knew about. I walked back into the room to find Hilda and Daisy talking in Russian. I had no idea what they were saying because I decided not to take the 'class' with Widow, so I only knew a few phrases I've caught from them. I removed their handcuffs and search the disgusting room for perfume or something similar. "Hilda, "I said, "could you summon a fire ball or something to burn the stench away?" She nodded and stood for a moment with her hand in front of her. I could see her struggling until she finally quit. "I can't do it," she said. "they must have improved the necklace." She was right. It did look more advanced than last time. "Well, I would tear it off, but, you know." I replied. "I think I would prefer if I _wasn't_ electricuted," Daisy joked. Suddenly Doom's voice surrounded us. "Moleman! Come here! NOW!" We all looked at each other, knowing the man I knocked was Moleman. In ten minutes max, our lives would get a whole lot worse.

 **Daisy POV**

After we heard Doom's 'announcement', we decided it wasn't safe to stay in one spot. We had about five minutes before Doom realized something was wrong when Moleman doesn't show up. Then we probably had another five minutes before his troops surround us and most likely kill us, depending on what he was planning. We walked down a few different hallways before we finally found another door. Hilda snuck in quietly, since she was the most trained in secret spy stuff. We heard some fighting and a muffled scream until Hilda came out to give us the all clear. "This must be the control room," I said, looking at all the computers and monitors. Sam sat in one of the chairs and started pulling up different camera videos. She finally stopped at one. "Daisy! Come look at this!" she exclaimed. I ran over to her. "They have your dad!" Hilda stated. "But… but why" I stuttered. "I thought they left him at Avengers tower." He was strapped down to a seat with some weird headgear around his head, keeping him unconscious. Sam clicked the screen again and the next room showed her father also strapped to a chair and with more advanced technology to keep him unconscious. I could already see the anger on Sam's face. I knew she hated her father for abandoning her on earth with no one to help her. She took on the world by herself for nine years until he came back. But sometimes you just can't help but be a little overprotective of your family. I guess all of the heroes' children were abandoned at some point. She also told us how Cap took her in and that he was more family than Thor. So I couldn't even begin to imagine her anger when the next camera showed him all bruised and bloody. It seemed they had tried to question him, but clearly didn't get what they wanted. After smashing a few computers, we continued down the line of cameras. Scott and Falcon were in the same room, so Doom didn't think they were a threat. We got to the last camera. It showed Clint and Natasha in the same room, talking to Doom. "Quick! Turn the noise on!" Hilda yelled.

 **Black Widow POV**

They just brought me in next to Clint. He had cuts and bruises all over his body and his nose looked broken. They were trying to get him to tell them something. I wonder what it was. I could just imagine someone punching him only to get a joke or a laugh out of him. Just the thought of it almost made me laugh…almost. I could barely hear Doom saying how he would kill the kids if we didn't tell him what he wanted. I wasn't too worried about it. I knew Janet would show up, probably last minute, and save the day. I liked Janet. I trusted her. I liked her style. Back to the present, I was trying to get my handcuffs off with one of my bobby pins. I was barely listening to Doom. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Clint had pick-pocketed one of the guards and was trying to maneuver his hand to get the key in the hole. I got the cuffs off right as Doom finished and I saw Clint did too. "So what'll it be, the kids, or…" He didn't finish. Simultaneously, Clint and I leapt over the desk and punched him in the face. I thought it was hard enough to knock him out, but he stood up seemingly unharmed. I could see my look of surprise reflected in Clint's face. "Guards!" Doom called out, "keep them busy. It would seem they chose to kill the children." He walked out of the room and was replaced by ten more guards in the small room, adding up to sixteen in total. "Too easy," I said to myself under my breath. As Doom got away, we took out all sixteen guards in a record thirty seconds. We ran out into the hallway, and even though it was only a half a minute, Doom was nowhere to be seen in the corridor which was long each way, so I assumed there was a secret passage. But there was no time to look for it. Clint voiced the thought we both had. "He's gone after the girls!" With that we sprinted down the long hall.

 **Janet POV**

"J.A.R.V.I.S., get us to Doctor Doom's base in Latveria as quickly as possible," I told the computer. "Of course Ms. Janet," he responded. I pulled out a large bag of Doritos I kept hidden under the seat as the quinjet lifted into the air. I put it there in case of emergencies. Today seemed emergency enough. "Wait. We're going against Doom?! As in _the_ Doctor Doom?! And not only that, but you take us straight into his home turf that he knows fifty times better than any of us!" I sighed. Rhodey could be such a worry wort sometimes, and by sometimes I mean all the time. "That's what I said isn't it," I replied calmly, crunching a Dorito. "But," Rhodey started. "You worry too much," Pietro interrupted. "We'll be fine." We sat a few moments in silence. Then I began putting the bag of Doritos away (back under the seat) and stood up. "Vision," I said, can you take over from here?" He floated over to me. "Of course," he, it, whatever, responded. "Is there something wrong?" I couldn't help but be sarcastic again. "Besides the fact that half the Avengers and their children have been kidnapped, will probably die in the next few hours and you guys are their only hope? No, there is absolutely nothing wrong!" Damn. I lost my temper again. I grabbed the Hello Kitty bag (#TeamHelloKitty!) my dad gave me that was full of guns and Sam's sword, which I handed to Vision. "Make sure Sam gets that," I told him. Everyone but the Vision was staring at me as I put a parachute on. "What?" I asked jokingly. I knew why they were all staring. No one but Sam and Vision could lift that sword. Wanda finally asked the question. "How…" She never finished. "Sorry can't hear you! Got to go!" I yelled as I opened the hatch and jumped out of the quickly moving quinjet.

 **Sam POV**

I was raging. I marched down the hall as Daisy and Hilda raced to keep up with me. "Sam," Daisy started. She then decided against speaking to me, for the risk of getting an Asgardian punch to the face was way too high. If Doom thought he could take my whole family, my whole life away from me, and torture us all, he was largely mistaken. As we continued down the hall, I smashed through every door I saw, looking for Doom so I could fling him into space and hope his dead body floats into the Sun. Most of the rooms were just cells or torture rooms, but I finally broke into the room holding all of the adults' weapons. Hilda grabbed her dad's bow and arrow and Widow's bracelets. Daisy grabbed a bag and stuffed Scott's suit and Falcon's pack into it. She put Cap's shield on her back (we all thought that he should name the shield). I grabbed Mjolnior (lord knows how they got it there). We continued down the hallway when Doom flew around the corner. I gripped the hammer tightly. In my head I could hear it groan with all the pressure my hand was giving it, but I didn't care. I walked straight up to Doom and hit him right under the jaw, killing him.

 **Deadpool POV**

I hear a very loud crash and I rush around the corner. I see Doc Doom's fake, mechanical head on the floor. I thought I was following him through a secret passage, but apparently I was following a doombot. I look up to see my sweet daughter's BFFs standing there. Iron Lady and Archer Girl were staring, surprised, at Magic Woman, who seemed madder than ever. "Ha-ha!" I yell _almost_ uncontrollably. "Looks like you were fooled by one of Doc Doom's doombots!" Bad idea.

 **Daisy POV**

As soon as Sam sees Deadpool, she twirls the hammer and gets ready to attack. I tried to reach Janet through our telepathy to tell her what was happening, but all I got was a loud gush of air. I quit trying to reach her and woke to see Sam slamming Deadpool in the side with Mjolnoir. He hit the wall with a loud thud and got back up, happier than ever. I didn't hear what he said, but I ran over and stood in front of Sam. I really didn't want any more heads on the floor, let alone live ones that talk and like to make jokes. Sam was still walked toward me, then literally through me. It was the weirdest feeling that couldn't be described. I vowed to never again stand between the goddess of thunder and her target. I look over at Hilda and see she has and arrow, probably explosive, pointed right at Deadpool. I wasn't about to jump in front of an arrow like Hilda did with the tranquilizer dart for us, so I stood my ground and watched. It seemed Deadpool couldn't decide whether to run, be blown to pieces with an explosive arrow, or be decapitated by Sam. But it was too late. Hilda shot.

 **Hilda POV**

I took a deep breath, calmed my thoughts, and released. The arrow soared through the air, seemingly in slow motion. I waited for the arrow to hit its target, and Mjlnoir was blasted out of Sam's hand. She punched Deadpool, knocking him out, and started walking toward me. I stood my ground. I knew I was about to get punched. I deserved it, but I couldn't just stand and watch her go on a killing spree. And, if I did run, I would probably get worse than punched. She reached me. Her arms came up and… hugged me. I was not expecting that. "Thank you," she whispered into my ear. She backed away, and fainted.


	15. Fire and punches

**Hilda's POV**

As soon as Samantha fainted, the hammer started sparking. "Is it supposed to do that?" Daisy asked worriedly. "Is it supposed to get blasted out of its wielder's hand?!" I asked back but with sarcasm. I had picked Sam up bridal style. I am surprised that she fainted, but also a little worried. Daisy went to pick up Mjolnoir, but I could feel her fear through our bond and sadly so did the hammer. It started sparking more and didn't stop until Daisy backed up. "Switch?" I asked her and she happily agreed. I slowly went to grab its handle. I could hear in the back of my mind the dreaded question I hoped I wouldn't hear. _'Are you worthy?'_ I sighed clearing my mind and closed my eyes. I grabbed the handle. I opened my eyes and lifted the hammer. I could hear, in my head, the hammer hum with curiosity then it went silent. "How did you do that?" Daisy asked. "You can't let fear stop you." I simply said.

We heard Deadpool groan and knew we had to get out of here as soon as possible. We raced down the hall stopping when we came to an intersection. I look at the signs at the top corners of the wall and remembered where we were. "We have to go right, don't ask why just trust me." I say. She looks at me emotionless as soon as the words leave my mouth. She nods her head. I sprint down the hallway shooting security cameras along the way. I hear footsteps coming from our right. I skid to a stop the footsteps stop as well. I put down Mjolnoir and grab an explosive arrow from the quiver. I turn around to face Daisy. "Stay here and be quiet no matter what ok." I tell her more as a statement than a request. I turn back around and take a deep breath. I was luckily wearing my jacket so I put my hood on. I set the arrow in my bow and take a deep breath once more. I quickly round the corner letting the arrow fly. I quickly go back to hiding as I wait for the explosion. It doesn't come. I peek around the corner to see the arrow snapped in half on the floor. I spare a quick glance to Daisy. ' _Wait.'_ I quickly mouth to her. She nods her head. I grab another arrow and get ready once more. I turn the corner drawing the arrow back, only to come face to face with Natasha.

"You should be more careful, some one might think you're a doom bot and shoot you." I say bluntly. I slowly put down the arrow. "Clear." I say to Daisy who is still behind the wall. She walks out behind me still carrying an unconscious Sam. Nat raises an eyebrow at this. "Excuse me, but didn't your father teach to how to realize who it was little bird?" She says smirking. As soon as the words left her mouth my father came out from the corner on their side. He runs and hugs me tightly. Natasha moves to help Daisy, leaving the two archers as they are. "I thought I lost you."Clint whispers to me. "You can't get rid of me, sorry." I say choking back tears. We finally pull apart. "What happened to Sam?" he asks moving towards her. "She used to much power. She ripped off her necklace and she was gripping the hammer so hard I thought her hand would break." Daisy explains. "Hilda had to shoot it out of her hands." As soon as that left her mouth they looked at me like I was crazy. "She was going on a killing spree. First she knocked the head off a Doom Bot and went to kill Deadpool." I say raising my hands. "As much as I hate him I can't let her kill Janet's father, besides I'm sure Janet will want to do that when she gets here." I say putting my hands down. I walk behind Daisy and grab the hammer. I turn back around and they look at me once again like I grew a second head. "Don't ask." I simply say. We heard footsteps coming from our right and a few muffled voices. I locked eyes with Clint. I give him the bow and arrows. "I'll wake her up." I said before Daisy gently placed her down. "We're making our stand here?" She asked. I took off the bracelets and gave them to Natasha. She gladly took them. "It's as good as any." I say sternly. I look at her and I can see the fear in her eyes. "Do you trust me?" I ask her, the question we promised to never ask. I don't wait for her answer as I crouch down next to Sam. The footsteps get louder. Daisy takes Steve's shield off her back and puts her hands through the straps. I start shaking Sam. "Come on wake up, we need you. Wake up please." I mutter to her. I look up to see the others have taken positions in front of me and Sam. I look at Sam's belt looking for any weapon to use, when I see something falling out of her pocket. I take it out and realize it's the remote that controls our necklaces. "Sweet mother of pancakes." I say. "What?" Daisy asked concerned. "Sam is a genius." I reply. I look over the remote and find the button that release's Daisy and me. I click just in time as Deadpool rounds the corner with about 20 guards. Our necklaces fall to the floor. I smirk. "Daisy." I call to her. "Yeah I know." She replies and I swear I hear her smirking, as a translucent purple shield forms around us. "So, you unlocked the necklaces huh, this just means more fun for us. Or more in importantly, me." Deadpool says while he unsheathes his swords.

 **Janet's POV**

As I'm free falling, I can see DeadpooI's and my meeting location. I move towards that direction. I am coming in fast, and when I am a few hundred feet in the air I open my parachute. I land a little roughly, hitting a branch cutting my arm. "Shit." I mutter under my breath as I roll onto the ground. I take off the pack and look to the sky. I see the jet landing a few yards away. I start sprinting towards my meeting location. I jump into one of the trees taking, unzipping my hello kitty backpack and taking out one of my many guns. I get in position just as Deadpool breaks the tree line. I line up the shot with his head and release a deep breath. I take the shot and watch as the bullet flies through the air. Deadpool looks up and Dodges it. "Now, now unless you want to be the reason your friends die I suggest you don't play like that." He says all too happily. I swear I will enjoy beating him up.

 **Daisy's POV**

As soon as my necklace fell to the ground, I could feel my powers awaken. "Daisy." I hear Hilda call from behind me and I already know what she means. "Yeah I know." I reply smirking. I feel my eyes turn purple as I put a shield around us. "So, you unlocked the necklaces huh, this just means more fun for us. Or more in importantly, me." Deadpool says while he unsheathes his swords. I take a deep breath before I make a portal next to Natasha; she jumps through it landing right behind one of the guards. She snaps his neck. Then all hell breaks loose. All the guards start shooting at her, backing her up into the wall. "Clint!" I call to him. "Got it!" he says as he jumps through one of my portals, landing behind the guys who were surrounding Natasha. He shoots them all with arrows. "Daisy, can you keep the shield up without being inside it?" Hilda asks. "Maybe lets test it." I say as I create myself a portal out of the shield. I come face to face with a guard. I quickly use Steve's shield and hold it in front of me as people start shooting me. I take a quick glance over the shield to see Deadpool walking away. I look behind me to see the shield is still up so I start moving forward getting ready to join the fight.

 **Hilda's POV.**

I still am trying to wake up Sam, when I think of a spell she once showed me when Pierto fell asleep while watching a movie with us and we wanted to pull a prank on him. "Vann vises og slippe på min kommando." I say and a giant water drop floats above Sam and me . "nå på min kommando vann, drop!" I say, the water falls over Sam's face successfully waking her up. Sadly she also punched me in the stomach. "Next time try yelling in my ear." She nearly growls at me. "Yeah next time, but right now we need your help." I say pointing to the Daisy who is thrown o the ground as the shield drops. I look at Sam quickly and she jumps to her feet calling the hammer to her. She runs straight into battle hitting, and probably injuring, guards as they get in her way to Daisy.

I jump to my feet as one of them comes and attacks me. I dodge his first punch and elbow him in the back. He stumbles forward. He charges me again and I do a front flip over him. ' _come on, turn amber. Turn!'_ I think to myself trying to activate my powers. He comes at me again and I kick him in the gut. As he falls forward I pressure point him, successfully knocking him out. I get up and start to feel immense pain. I scream and fall to the ground. I look towards Daisy to see that someone pulled a knife on her and she wasn't quick enough to dodge it , because she is bleeding from her side. I start to feel my body heat up. "How… DARE YOU!" I scream as my eyes turn into a dangerous amber and fire spreads everywhere. I get up from the ground and create a sword out of fire. I rush to the guy and slash his back . he falls to the ground as he burns away quickly. I look around and see some of the guards running when they see me. I smirk a little. "Du ønsker å skade min venn, du ønsker å bli brent." I say walking towards a group of guards that are surrounding my dad. I will the fire to for arrows and send them flying in the guards. I look towards Daisy as a guard come up to her. "Brenne." I say and he burst into flames. I look back to see that we either knocked out (or killed…) some of the guards while others ran away afraid to mess with us. I look over to Sam and see her surrounded by bodies. She runs over to Daisy and places a hand to her wounds. "This is going to hurt okay?" she says before she closes her eyes. "Helbrede såret og gjøre det igjen ren." She mummers and Daisy's wound is healed.

 **Clint's POV**

After I look over Natasha and she is only has minor bruising, I take a good look at Daisy and Hilda. I see that Some of Daisy's highlights turned purple while she was using her powers. She had opened her eyes and they were a vibrant purple. I look more closely at Hilda and the ends of her hair are literally are on fire. It dies out the higher it gets. Her eyes look like a mix between fresh amber , and a molten lava color. I look at her sword and it is pure fire. I can feel all the heat radiating off her like she was a camp fire. "She truly is your daughter isn't she?" Nat asks me as she gets up messing around with her bracelets. "There was never a doubt." I reply still looking at her. She crouches down next to Daisy and her fire does out. She and Sam help Daisy onto her feet before they walk over to us. "We need to get moving, we know where the control room is, so we can use that to find the others." Sam states as she takes out her Dagger handing it to Daisy. "Well I know where they are already. When they were dragging me to the integration room I passed by nine doors, which I'm assuming that's where they are keeping them." I say pointing towards the direction Nat and I came from. They nod their heads, and we all start running down the hall with me leading. I look over to see Hilda caught up with me. Her eyes so full of determination. ' _Why I did I ever leave you?'_ I think to myself and we stop in front of one of the doors. I ready my bow and Hilda and Daisy activate their powers once more. "On the count of three." Sam says. She is gripping the hammer hard and poses in a fighting stance.

"One…" Hilda starts off as she makes a sword with her fire.

"Two…" Daisy pipes in readying her dagger.

"Three." Sam says as she kicks open the door revealing Ant-man, Flacon and… 10 doombots.

 **Deadpool POV**

I look around the trees trying to spot my daughter. She really cares about those little brats doesn't she. It won't matter much longer with what Doctor Doom has planned for them. "Come on out Janet sweetie so we can play a game… a deadly one." I say starting off cheery and ending in a serious tone. I hear a thud from my left and look towards that direction to see nothing there. ' _she must be using that necklace, I gave her before she left.'_ I think and smirk under my mask at the thought. "Where are they?"I hear her ask from behind me in a deadly tone. I turn to face her and see she is missing her Katanas, but I also take notice to the gun she is pointing at me. "Where are your Katana's" I ask Curiously. "Didn't think I would need them, now answer my question: Where are they?" She replies clocking her gun. "They're safe… for now." I say as I take the gun from her hands and put her in a headlock . she swings her leg back and hits me in the family jewels. I let go and drop to the ground. I see her run off into the trees giving me no time to run after her. Too bad there are some bad things in those woods, like I don't know a raging hulk with her two Katana blades. This just got a whole lot funnier.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Translations:

Vann vises og slippe på min kommando. (Water appear and drop on my command.) (Norwegian)

nå på min kommando vann, drop! (now on my command water, drop!) (Norwegian)

Du ønsker å skade min venn, du ønsker å bli brent. (You wish to harm my friend, you wish to get burned.) (Norwegian)

Brenne. (Burn) (Norwegian)

Helbrede såret og gjøre det igjen ren. (Heal the wound and make it once again pure.) (Norwegian)


	16. Serums and Symbols

**Clint's POV**

"One…" Hilda starts off as she makes a sword with her fire.

"Two…" Daisy pipes in readying her dagger.

"Three." Sam says as she kicks open the door revealing Ant-man, Flacon and… 10 doombots.

I aim my bow and shoot an explosive arrow at one of the bots. Daisy puts a shield around Ant-man and Falcon before it goes off seconds later demolishing the thing. It disappears soon after. I see the Hammer fly and go right through two more of those things. _Three down, seven more to go._ I think to myself smiling. Hilda runs in and flips over one of them. She kicks it in the back sending it forward right into the way of a flying hammer. I see one of the doombots going to stick a syringe into Ant-mans neck. "Hilda! Help the guys out." I yell as I launch another arrow, hitting a doombot who was going after Natasha who was helping out Daisy. "Brann, beskytte!" I hear her yell, and suddenly fire is surrounding them, successfully stopping the doombots from getting closer to either of them. She plunges her sword through another one setting it on fire from the inside out. It starts sparking before it combusts. I look over to Natasha and Daisy, to only see Daisy ripping the head off one and Natasha holding it down for her. **'** _ **There is still one left'**_ I hear someone say in my head, and I know it wasn't me.

"DAD!" I hear Hilda say and I turn around to see her holding up Cap's, Blocking the bullet that the last doombot fired at me. I start to see more of her hair light on fire, slowly climbing its way up as she lowers the shield. "Regel nummer én: ingen noensinne skyter min far og kommer unna med det. Aldri." She says dangerously calm. Her eyes flash back to brown just as the doombots head goes flying off. I look back as its body crumples to the ground, to see Sam standing behind it. "Thanks." I tell her. She nods her head before looking at Hilda. "So you learned how to control them?" she asked Hilda. "Nope." Is all she says before collapsing to the ground. I catch her in my arms. I pick her up bridal style. "She used too much energy today." Daisy says walking over to Ant-man. She pulls out her dagger and cuts him loose. She does the same with Falcon.

"Think we can heal them?" Daisy asks Sam pointing to the guys. "Yeah, hopefully." Samantha replies shrugging her shoulders. She unclasps her cloak from her neck and drapes it over Hilda. I raise my eyebrow. "When she uses too much energy she gets cold." She stated. She walks over back to Daisy and grabs her wrist. "Symbol vises og lytte til din bærer bud." She utters and suddenly a mark that looks like a grey oval with two triangles that point away from each other with a faint blue line going through both appears on Daisy's wrist. "What's that?" I ask curious. "A symbol that allows people who weren't born with magic to be able to use it for a short period. It was one of the first spells I practiced." She tells me as her and Daisy walk to Ant-man and Falcon. Daisy places her hand on Scott's heart , while Samantha does the same with Falcon. "Helbrede sårene gjennom hjertet, og husk å la ingen merke." They both say in unison as Daisy's hand glows purple while Sam's glows silver. Soon all the bruises are gone and the cuts are slowly closing. I hear a few pops ,and I can only assume that's a few bones popping back into place. Scott is the first to wake up. "Morning sunshine how was your nap." I ask sarcastically. "Great, when's breakfast." He answers back in the same tone. "This is no time for jokes." Falcon says finally waking up. Daisy both hands them their respective gear. They put it on quickly. "Doom will stop at nothing to get his hands on Hilda and Daisy again, even if it means torturing us to find where they put the last two serums." Scott says putting on his helmet. I look down at my daughter wondering what happened that made her a target for such a crazy and dangerous man. _'wait, I know. I brought her into my life.'_ I think to myself bitterly.

 **Sam's POV**

I only knew bits and pieces of what happened to Daisy and Hilda before they found out who their parents where. Daisy and Hilda used to live in El Paso, TX (AN: This is mainly set in New York.) before they got 'adopted' for a little while, which landed them in New York. They left the family soon after that living off the streets. They ran into a few fights along the way before enrolling themselves into our school. It was only three months after that they got into the fight that introduced me to them. Surprisingly I knew nothing about serums.

They look to Daisy, curious for an explanation. She looked towards Hilda, with an unreadable expression. She sighs. "We weren't always on the streets while we were first living New York." She States before walking out of the room. "When they want us to know, they will let us know. For now let's focus on finding the others." Clint tells us. We all nod our heads in agreement, before leaving the room. Daisy is leaning against a wall, with her eyes closed. "Let's go we still have the others to find." I told her. She nodded her head and opened her eyes. Clint led the way. It was about ten minutes before we reached another door. "I think you should sit this one out." I tell Clint while reading the hammer. He goes to argue, but gets cut off by Natasha. "You seem to have forgotten that you are carrying your unconscious daughter." She said. I nodded my head. "We'll take it from here." I told him. He nodded his head and stepped away. I positioned myself in front of the door. I kicked it open and found Tony strapped down to the table with some weird head gear keeping unconscious. Also with about twenty doombots. Why can't we get a brake? I swing my hammer and hit about four of the doombots. Well let's get this thing started.

 **Hilda's POV**

How many times will I be knocked out? Once again I was swimming around in my mind but this time instead of pure darkness there are little orbs of light floating around as well. I remember that I saw a key around here somewhere and I wondered what that was about. I feel a strong pull toward one the orbs. Instead of a pure white light like the others, this one glows a brilliant red. I reach out and touch it. Suddenly I am pulled into someone's mind. _'ROAR!' they hear and start sprinting towards a different direction. They look down at their arm only to see that they scratched themselves and I can see that they are wearing a red suit. Janet? I ask myself. She stops running. 'Hilda?' she asks, but no one is around her. Suddenly she gets thrown into a tree and I'm thrown from her mind._ I look around and instead of the never ending abyss with the orbs; I am now in a room sitting in a deep purple chair. I look around and it kind of looks like the living room back at the tower. I hear someone clear their throat and I look towards the sound to see a girl sitting in a chair across from me. What doesn't shock me is that the chair and girls appeared from thin air. What shocks me is the girl because her eyes are pure amber and her hair is on fire.

"Hello Hilda." She says. "Who are you?" I ask hoping that she didn't notice the shakiness in my voice. "No need to be nervous." She replies to me with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Answer my question." I say with strength behind it. "Isn't it obvious? I'm you." She states simply. My eyes widen. "Well a part of you, and by the way my name is Luna." She replies with a smirk. This is going _so well._

 **Janet's POV**

I ran into the forest as quick as I could. I run for about fifteen minutes before stopping. I stop by a very large tree that looks familiar. I grab one of the braches and start climbing. I stop once I see an engraving there. _'J.M'_ it was my initials. I remember the day I carved them. I had just passed my test to finish my training and I wanted to climb these again before I was sent on my 'first' mission. I climb down the tree again and catch a glimpse of something shiny coming from my left. I start to walk towards it and see a glimpse of green. I soon realize what it was. I start walking towards him. I can see that one of my katanas is stuck in his arm. I am about to climb a tree when I hear "ROAR!" Come from him. I take off in a different direction. I feel something drip down my arm and I look down at it. I see that I scratched myself on the tree. "Janet?" I hear something in my mind ask. It kind of sounds like… "Hilda?" I ask out into the open. I soon find myself flying through the air and my backside hitting a tree. Suddenly my head feels lighter. I only see darkness.

 **Clint's POV**

Hilda started to feel a little warmer so I crouched down to the floor, leaning against the wall, and moved the cloak off her a little. I catch a peek of something under collar of her shirt. It looked similar to the mark Daisy has on her wrist. It was a black oval with an amber color looking diamond in the middle. In the middle of the Diamond was the word ' **INFINITY'** it had a small background that looked like fire. I look at it more closely, only to see that it was glowing a little. I take my hand from her knees and touch it a little. I pull away quick, because it burns me. "Sweet lord Hilda, what are you doing?" I ask her. The others come out and I see Tony leaning on Daisy. I pick her up once more and move from my crouching position. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that we could take naps on missions." Tony says looking at Hilda with an angry expression. Daisy's sighs before smacking him upside the head. "Ouch!" he says while rubbing his head. "She used too much of her powers and passed out."I state to him and walk a head of the group to Sam. "Hey, how long till the thing on her neck goes away?" I ask her. She gives me a confused look. "I don't know what you're talking about." She tells me shrugging. "The mark on her neck. You said it only last for a short period of time right?" I ask showing her Hilda's neck. Her eyes widen. "Clint I didn't put that there." She says. I look her dead in the eyes. "Then who did?" I ask darkly. If someone hurt my daughter I will tear them apart. She has a thoughtful look on, before surprise crosses her features. "The serum did." She stated while looking at Daisy. She runs over to her. She pulls Daisy's collar away from her neck. There is a mark as well. This time is a star with a circle in the center. Inside of that are the words ' **Infinity Galaxy** ' and behind it is a background of purple mist.

Sam and I share a look. "What's wrong?" Tony asks concerned. "The serum gave the girls the ability to practice magic." Sam says her voice shaking at the end. I look at Daisy and her eyes hold surprise. I look down to Hilda in my arms to see the mark stop glowing. Something went down here and I intend to find out what happened.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Translations:

Brann, beskytte! - Fire, protect! (Norwegian)

Regel nummer én: ingen noensinne skyter min far og kommer unna med det. Aldri. - Rule number one: no one ever shoots my father and gets away with. Never. (Norwegian)

Symbol vises og lytte til din bærer bud. - Symbol appear and listen to your bearer's commands. (Norwegian.)  
Helbrede sårene gjennom hjertet, og husk å la ingen merke. - Heal the wounds through the heart, making sure to leave no mark. (Norwegian.)


	17. Fighting the Serum

**Deadpool's POV**

I lay on the ground holding my crotch. "That's not going to heal very well." I whisper to myself in pain. After a few minutes of groaning in pain, I get up. Suddenly, a dude comes out of the trees with streamers and balloons following him. He had a giant check above his head for one million dollars. I totally wasn't going crazy, because I already was!  
 **Janet's POV**

I crashed into a tree and heard a loud crash. At first I thought it was my back breaking, but it was the tree smashing in half. I looked up to see a giant, green, rage monster with two katanas in him, only for me to pass out three seconds later.

 **Tony Stark's POV**

"So…Where exactly am I?" we were walking down a very dark corridor that had water droplets and algae on the walls. "Latveria." Sam said simply. _Oh_. "So…Who made Dr. Doom angry?" I ask. Daisy shrugs. "No one in particular other than me and Hilda." I try to remain calm. I was still a little bleary eyed and collided with Widow. "Next door ahead," Clint said. "Anyone not useful at the moment and Daisy, stay here." Clint put his daughter on the ground while Daisy and I stayed behind. "Hey, I find that very offensive!" I called out. "No one cares!" Widow yelled back.

 **Hilda's POV**

"Well a part of you, and by the way my name is Luna." She replies with a smirk. This is going _so well_. I look at her a little more closely now, and I can see the similarities. Her face shape is somewhat similar to mine, as well as her eyes. Her body shape is also the same. I look at her dead in the eyes, looking for any signs that she is lying to me. "What do you mean by _'Well a part of you.'_ Like a emotion?" I ask with confusion evident in my voice. She smiles again, but this time it has gentleness to it. She holds out her hand and fire dances across her palm. I still didn't want to believe it, but I had to. "You're the fire?" I asked. Luna smirks. "Took you long enough."

 **Ant-Man POV**

We went ahead of them and walked on a few more feet. We stopped at another door. Only this time it had a mechanical lock. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Falcon. "Can you shrink and disable this?" he asks while pointing to the door. I nod my head. I shrinked down and jumped into the lock. I pulled a few wires and disabled the lock. I saw that you still had to unlock it from the inside, so I jumped out of the lock and grew to my original height. I was greeted by a very unconscious Captain and about… thirty doombots. Great. "Hello everyone." I said "My name's Scott." Right as they attacked.

 **Falcon's POV**

"Did he really just say that?" I mumbled under my breath. I heard metal smack flesh and a click, signaling that the door was unlocked. We burst through the door to see 28 doombots and two smashed to pieces and Scott on the ground seemingly unconscious."How many of us are going to pass out today?" I hear Sam #2 whisper to herself behind me. I thought the same thing as I jumped over two doombots, making them smash into each other. I also thought about how many people we would have to carry down the hallway later, too, dead, or fainted.

 **Tony Stark's POV**

We waited a few minutes for the fighting to stop, and then Sam walked out with Cap over her shoulder and Falcon with Scott. They seem to have forgotten that they told us to wait, so I started to drag Hilda across the floor. Sam's cloak fell off her, but I just continued to drag her. "Can't you just pick her up?" Daisy asked. "Nah." I replied "She is half the reason were here right?" I said glaring at her as she picked up Sam's cloak. Daisy attempted to put the cloak back on her. "Hey!" I yelled "You're going to make her heavier!" Daisy rolled her eyes and walked ahead. I continued to drag Hilda alone.

 **Natasha's POV**

I saw Daisy walk up next to Clint. She whispered in his ear and his eyes widened. He turned around and ran back the direction he came. I was wondering when he was going to notice that he left his daughter behind with Stark.

 **Clint's POV**

"You left your daughter alone with Stark." I hear Daisy whisper into my ear. My eyes widen a bit as I turn around and run back. I catch up to Tony only to see him dragging Hilda. "What the heck are you doing?!" I practically yell at him. He stops and drops Hilda arms. "Well since I am a little sore, even after Daisy healed me, I can't carry your daughter. Plus she weighs like a ton." He says smirking a little as he crosses his arms over his chest. If looks could kill. I go to pick Hilda up once again, only for her to bolt right up panting.

"Janet's on the island, but so is the hulk." She informs us turning her head to look at me. I shift my gaze to Tony and I can tell by the look of fear in his eyes that we are thinking the same thing. _Please don't let Hulk find Janet._ I help Hilda stand. "Where are the others?" she asks looking around. "They are just a little bit ahead." Tony says walking once more. Hilda starts to walk and I go up next to her just in case she needs help. We reach the others to see that they are waiting by the last door. I look at it to see a pure metal door which seems to have a few dents in it. I look over to Sam to see her holding her hand. "Broken?" Hilda asks her pointing to her hand. "No just hurts… a lot." Sam states. "Not even she could break it down, and Daisy can't create a portal inside. There is also no lock for Scott to jump into and unlock it." Falcon explains. "What about you Hilda think you can try and melt the door?" Natasha asks curiosity clear in her voice, as she observes Hilda. Hilda tenses a little bit before she closes her eyes. She takes a few deep breaths and walks over to the door. She places her hands on the door muttering something under her breath, as her hair once again catches fire.

 **Hilda's POV**

(While unconscious)

Luna smirks. "Took you long enough." I stare at her wide eyed.

"How?" I just barely manage to say, still in shock. Luna retracts her hand and forms her lips into a tight line. "The serum in your body, made this possible. Remember that you had met Dr. Doom before as well as daisy and they had injected you with serums, before the attack on the tower." Luna states. I grimace when she reminds me about my past. "Yes, but that serum was translucent while the one at the tower was red" I counter. She smirks once more. "That was just to ready your system for the red one. The _"unknown"_ enemy was Dr. Doom." She replies. "Okay then but why did it, no offense, create you? The red one I mean." I ask her. "Because it was designed to create me so I could take over your body and you be a forgotten memory, but I don't want that and neither does the serum Daisy have in her." She tells me adding a little smirk to the last part. We hear someone groan and I turn around to see…Daisy? No, it's not Daisy it's her power. Just like Luna, she is very similar to Daisy but her eyes and hair are Purple. "Hello Luna. Hilda. I presume you told her about why she is here, correct Luna?" our new arrival asks sitting down next to Luna in a chair that appeared once again from thin air. "Well Marie I was just getting to that." Luna replies with a smirk. Suddenly a bright light flashes and everything is fading. "Another time Hilda, Another time!" Luna yells at me as I bolt up panting from the sudden awakening.

(Back to the door)

I close my eyes at Nat's question. ' _Can I melt the door?'_ I ask myself and, one that I wasn't expecting, a reply came. ' _I don't know you tell me.'_ I hear Luna in my mind say. I take a few deep breaths. ' _Can you help me?'_ I plead. I walk over to the door and press my hands on it. "Это вся моя вина." I mutter under my breath. Suddenly I feel power surge through me and I can hear Luna shout in my head, replying to what I said. ' _None of this was your fault!'_ I feel my eyes turn amber and I heat my hands I see they start to melt the door and I smile. I move my hands in a giant circle motion over and over until break through to the other side. _'Thanks.'_ I tell Luna, but I don't get a reply. I move back as part of the door falls and I see Thor in the same head gear Tony had on, as well as about forty doombots. I duck as the hammer goes flying over my head and takes out four of the doombots.

 **Janet's POV**

I am unconscious for what feels like hours but is actually about 5 minutes. I don't have to open my eyes to tell that I'm being carried and if what I last saw before I went under is true… I know _who_ is carrying me. I open my eyes and confirm my suspicions when I see Hulks green face. He sets me after a while at the base of a tree. He takes a few steps back and I wait for him to do something. He holds out his arm and I can see one of my Katanas stuck in his arm. "You want me to take it out?" I ask confused. He only nods. "I'm sorry I didn't know I had a death wish." I tell him sarcastically. He snarls at me and I put my hands up in surrender. I get up and try to balance myself before walking. I get close to him and grab the hilt of my sword. "On the count of three." I tell him. He doesn't even take a deep breath before I yell "THREE!" as I wrench the sword free. He roars. I get close to the ground as possible. ' _I told him I didn't have a death wish, and I meant I didn't want to make him angrier!'_ I look up to see him glaring at me. "So where is my other one?" I ask getting up from the ground and wiping the sword free from blood. He points up at the tree. I groan. "Really , but I don't want to climb them." I whined. He snarls, but so do I. go in front of the tree and look up at the branches. I can't see the top, so I sigh as I grab the first branch starting my journey.

 **Natasha's POV**

We have taken down about half the doombots, but I'm starting to get a little tired. Only a little. These ones seem like they are tougher than the last, luckily Sam and Hilda are working together to help us. Sam will send a doombot flying and If it tries to get up Hilda will destroy them, sometimes they will double team. Hilda sending a ball of fire and Sam will launch Mjolnoir right after it hitting doombot after doombot. I team up with Clint taking as many down as we can. Falcon seems to be doing fine on his own. Finally we destroy them all. Falcons rushes over to Thor and takes off his head gear. Thor's eyes suddenly snap open and as soon as Falcon frees his arm, Thor punches him in the gut. "Thor!" Hilda yells as she rushes to Falcons side. Thor looks around until he spots Sam. "Where are we?" He asks. Sam moves over and frees the rest of his limbs. "Latveria." Tony says from his post at the door. Thor looks around skeptically. "Who's to blame?" he asks. "That's not important. Right now we need to find a way out of here and find Janet." Hilda says as she helps Falcon up. I have to admit that even if she didn't grow up with him, I can see so many of Clint's traits in her. I smirk and look at Clint and can tell he is thinking the exact same thing. "And how do plan on doing that, Fire starter?" Doom says over the intercoms. Hilda hairs start to glow and I put a hand on her shoulder. We all rush out of the room only to see Doom standing in front of a horde of Doombots. "I will only ask this once, Where are the Serums?" he asks but it sounds more like a demand. I feel Hilda shrug off my hand from her.

 **Hilda's POV**

I share a look with Daisy opening a telepathic connection.( _Daisy and_ _ **Hilda)**_ _'what are we going to do?'_ Daisy asks me, fear a very clear factor in the question. I try to reach Luna but I guess I can't do that when I'm using the fire. I try to find a way out of this situation that everything goes back to normal, but I realize nothing will ever be normal for us. We're superheroes nothing is normal. _**'We do our job: Fight the villain.'**_ I tell her with a newfound strength. I cut the connection and shrug Nat's off my shoulder. I walk forward and Daisy follows suit. We stop in the middle between Doom and the team. "What are you guys doing?"Tony calls after us. I take glance back at Sam and she nods her head in understanding. I turn my gaze back to Doom. I grab Daisy's hand and at that moment I hear Luna for the first time in a while. ' _You sure about this?'_ she asks me and I don't need to say anything. I hold out my free hand palm facing up and two tubes filled with green and yellow serums appear in my hand. "Finally, now come along we have much work to do." Doom says stepping aside and opening a path for us. I give daisy one final look. "The funny thing is Doom, is that…" Daisy starts but I cut her off when I smash the serums on the ground setting them ablaze. "You thought we were going to give up that easily." I finish for her before I send a fire ball at him starting a fight I was sure that, I wasn't come back from.


	18. Battle of the Generation

**Hilda's POV**

"The funny thing is Doom, is that…" Daisy starts but I cut her off when I smash the serums on the ground setting them ablaze. "You thought we were going to give up that easily." I finish for her before I send a fire ball at him starting a fight I was sure that, I wasn't come back from.

 **Samantha's POV**

Sometimes Hilda could be a real idiot, so can Daisy, but I knew that they had to do this. To able to break free of their past, they had to let go of the things that were standing in the way of that. As soon as Hilda sent a fireball towards Doom, chaos erupted in the room. I gave Thor the hammer and ran towards Hilda and Daisy. I flipped over them and kicked Doom square in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. I land in front of them just as Daisy creates a shield around us. "Why do you bother saving them? They made a deal with me and now I am taking my reward." Doom said to me. "You will never understand the meaning behind my words, for you have no heart." I tell him. I raise my hand to the air and a smirk claims my lips as I hear a familiar hum in the back of my mind. The ceiling started to crack and you can hear something trying to push through. "Impossible your necklace blocks your powers."Doom states. I turn my attention back to him. "Well that's the best part isn't it? I was able to rip off my necklace and they're overpowering theirs. Don't you see? We are impossible." I say just as my sword comes crashing down and lands in my hand, but that's not the only thing that comes through the ceiling. I look towards the ground and find a very unconscious… Janet.

 **Janet's POV**

(Topside during speech)

I can't see the top, so I sigh as I grab the first branch starting my journey.

I had made it halfway up the tree when it started. Rain had come pouring down endlessly, lighting attacking the sky and thunder giving a viscous roar. "Where the hell are you guys?" I whispered to myself, wondering where the new recruits where. I finally reach the top and find my katana blade stuck in the tree. "Well if I fall, I can always heal." I say shrugging as I stand on the branch and pull my sword free. I had barely enough time to place the katana back in its sheath before something crashed into the tree, breaking it in half. I start falling, but not before I grab hold of the closet thing to me… Sam's sword that was flying through the air.

 **Hilda's POV**

I look at Janet on the floor, and then returned my gaze to Doom. "So the final piece of the puzzle is here." Doom says. He pulls out a gun from underneath his cloak and points it towards Janet. ' _If he thinks he has the right to touch her than he is dead wrong!'_ Luna shouts to me just as He pulls the trigger. To my amazement Janet pulls out her sword and deflects the bullet sending into a Doombot. "Seriously Hilda you need to work on keeping your arguments in your head." Janet remarks angrily. "Oh by the way Sam here are your Gummy bears from earlier." Janet said while pulling out a bag of said item and handing it to Sam. "Can we focus here please?!" I hear Steve yell as an arrow hits a doombot and explodes taking out five more. "Ready?" I ask the girls as I create fireballs surrounding me. "Do you even have to ask?" Sam replies as she gets into fighting position. Janet and Daisy do the same and then we charge head on into the fight. Janet and Sam go for Doom while Daisy and I help the team out with the doombots.

A few minutes into the fight we have taken down as least down half of the horde but more and more keeping piling on us. Daisy and I get separated and I start helping Clint out by setting his arrows on fire so they do some more damage. I also shoot multiple fireballs from me in a wide circle when I start getting surrounded by way to many doombots. I create a sword from fire and start using to fight until; I hear a heart retching scream. I look over just in time to see Daisy fall… and three doombots lower their guns. I see red. I can faintly hear Tony screaming her name as I run towards her. I create multiple swords sending them at any doombot in sight. _Yes. Show them, SHOW THEM! Show them the monster I created. Be the puppet you were meant to be!_ I hear doom shout in my head. I crouch down on the floor next to Daisy, cradling my head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yell. I feel something pull deep in my gut, causing my to cry out in pain. I start to feel it as well in my shoulder. It feels as if I had been hit by… a bullet. When we first got injected they said we would feel each other's pain. When we activated our powers, we unlocked that ability.

 **Steve's POV**

I was fighting to the best of my ability after being injured, and then I heard it. I heard the most ear piercing scream ever. I look towards Daisy just as she falls to the ground with a bullet in her shoulder and one in her gut. I turn my gaze toward the girls and all three seem to have stopped and so have the doombots. Suddenly Hilda runs up from behind me and starts destroying the doombots. I look over to Janet and Sam and see them walking away with Doom. "Sam!" I call out to her. She stops. "Your services are no longer required Captain." Doom tells me as he turns around. I see he has a device in his hand that looks like a tablet. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Hilda yells, while Daisy screams out in pain. One by one the Avengers are once again taken down. I am forced to my knees while doom walks over to Hilda and Daisy. I look at Janet, trying to see if I can get anything off her. The only thing I get is a feeling of numbness looking at her neutral facial expression. I look towards Sam and I only can give one words to describe what I am seeing. Confused. She is looking at me intently while… eating gummy bears. I am about to ask her what when all of a sudden a huge gust of wind passes by knocking out doombots as it goes. She pulls out her sword and demolishes the doombots. Janet does the same thing with her katanas. I pick up my shield and throw it at the back of Doom's head while he is ranting on to Hilda. "That's enough out of you." I tell him. He stands up and looks at me cruelly. "This is only just the beginning. Take care of him will you." He says and I turn to look as Daisy and Hilda stand up. "With pleasure." They say at the same time, right before Hilda sends a fireball towards me.

 **Pietro's POV**

Right after Janet jumped out, a missile came straight towards us. We weren't able to move in time so we crash landed somewhere deep in the island. I helped Wanda, get the rest of the group to a safe place, before I ran off looking for the girls. I found them, but I had to fall through a hole in the ground to do it. I got up and saw that Sam had some sort of chip in her neck, so I ran up to her and took it out. Apparently it was a good thing too because it was controlling her. I started knocking out the Doombots but I stopped one I heard Daisy and Hilda speak in unison. They shot a fireball towards Steve, who quickly raised his shield to deflect it but the force behind it still sent him stumbling. "What is going on?" I asked with confusion. "Don't worry about it." Daisy said. "Soon you won't have to worry about anything anymore." Hilda said. Daisy made a portal and I didn't see where she ended up, but I could easily guess once I felt her kick my back sending me flying right into a doombot. This just got a whole lot harder.

 **Daisy's POV**

I was fighting two doombots before they pulled out their guns and shot me. I feel to the floor in pain. My mind was soon filled with dooms voice and my pain increased tenfold. I could tell Hilda was in pain because of me, but I didn't know how to stop it. Strangely enough I felt like I didn't want it to stop either. Like Dooms voice was becoming clearer saying she deserved to feel my pain and hat it would all be over if I just helped him. I knew it was a trap and I wanted to cream so badly but I couldn't. It's like something was stopping me from doing so. Suddenly I hear a voice, right next to my ear. "If only you had obeyed me like a good little puppet, than I would have to resort to plan B." Doom whispers in my ear almost triumphantly before, the pain from the bullet suddenly stops. I no longer have control over my body and neither does Hilda. We truly have become his puppets.

 **No one's POV**

Doom had gotten what he wanted. He got back his two most loyal puppets and he will never let them go again. He intends to try and re-create the serums that Hilda destroyed, but has yet to discover that they are fakes. He smiles evilly, merrily watching from the sidelines watching as his plan comes together. He watches as Hilda and Daisy take on the Avengers "Earths _mightiest_ heroes." His smile only widens as Hilda manages to pin Natasha against the wall. Hilda keeps her at bay with her hand, consumed by fire, only mere inches from her face. "До свидания Черная Вдова" Hilda says with a menacing smirk plastered on her face. Natasha can only close her eyes and say the one thing, she hope she would never have to say. "Ваш отец был бы настолько разочарован и так же я" she whispers and all too soon the fire dies out.

"What did you say?" Hilda voice barely above a whisper. She can only smirk. "Let's put it this way…"Clint answers from behind while he readies a arrow. "Your grounded for _longtime_." He releases the arrow and it explodes trapping Hilda in a metal net.

Pietro runs around Daisy as she sends ,small energy blasts in all different direction. "Cover your ears!" Thor yells as he swings his hammer high before crashing it down onto Steve's shield, sending a sound wave knocking Daisy off her feet. "No matter you fools you still have my Doombots to take care of, and my little surprise." Dooms yells as he takes a hidden passageway to make his escape.

The Avengers look at each other, and then to the two girls they had to fight. "So I vote we leave Hilda here and take Daisy home anyone else?" Tony asks while raising his hand. "We take both girls home stark. They are family after all." Steve reprimands as he lifts Hilda off the ground, net and all. "We also are going to find a way to fix whatever Doom has done to them." Janet said as she plopped a gummy bear into her mouth. "I promise." She reassures us. "Now, how do we get out of this pie hole?" she asks.


	19. Luna and Marie

**Clint's POV**

We had barely managed to finish off the rest of the doombots, after Doom made his quick escape. The team was discussing what to do about the girls, finding the new recruits, and getting home. Me and Nat were on the side lines watching from a distance.

I look over to the group to see that Steve was carrying an unconscious Hilda in his arms. "I don't understand. What did he do that made them turn against us?" I asked Natasha as she sat on the floor, leaning on the wall while watching the others fight about what to do. Nat stayed silent, intently watching my daughter. "Nat are you listening?" I ask snapping my fingers in her face a few times. "Little surprise." She states why getting up swiftly. "Excuse me?" I asked very confused. "Before he left, Doom said we had to deal with his doombots , the girls, and… a little surprise." She explained while rubbing her temples. I couldn't see where she was going with this. "Yes, _but,_ we already dealt with the doombots and the girls, what else can he throw at us?" I ask still very confused.

Nat takes a while before her eyes widen and she runs towards Steve breaking their arguments. I ran up behind her just as Tony responds to her earlier statement I didn't hear. "What do you mean my daughter is not in control? We already fought her and removed the chip, she is totally fine. Maybe it's just Hilda." He says crossing his arm like a whiny toddler. "Let me see her neck." Nat says suddenly roughly grabbing Steve's shoulder.

We set Hilda on the ground pulling the net away just enough for us to access her neck. I turn her neck to the side only to gasp. "It's gone." I whisper. "What do you mean it's gone?" Sam asks worriedly. I move aside so she can see. Where the mark on my daughters neck once was, is now gone. Not even the chip that was controlling her there. "Does this mean she doesn't have her powers anymore?" Scott asks the question I know we all are thinking. Nat rushes over to Daisy and turns her neck to the side. "Daisy's mark is still here…" She trails off just as Tony buts it. "See I told you it was just Hilda." He states smirking. I glare at him as Nat continues. "But so is the chip that is controlling her." She says emotionlessly. Tony's smile comes off and a look of dread.

"Hey? Where's Janet?" I hear Flacon ask from behind me. I turn my head so quick it, I should have broken it. I scanned our little area looking for the mercenary. Suddenly a smoke bomb goes off and I hear an explosion go off to my right. As the smoke clears I look over to where I heard the explosion only to find Janet yelling at a wall. "DO YOU HEAR ME!" she shouts before turning around so quick it could Pierto to shame. "Oh what's up guys?" Janet replies like she didn't give us all a heart attack. "WHAT THE HECK IS WORNG WITH YOU?!" Tony shouts at her. She just smirks and points at the hole she came through. "One escape route anyone?" She says voice deep with sarcasm, even going as far as to add a little bow. Off to her right is an opening with a door that looks like it leads to… stairs that go to the top of the hole we are under.

 **Luna's POV**

Trapped. That's what I am. Not gone, or destroyed. Just trapped. More like stuck. As soon as Dr. Doom put the chip on the back of my neck, I lost my connection with Hilda's mind. I was sent so deep within her I think that the mark disappeared. I tried to even contact Marie (Daisy's powers within her mind.) but I couldn't even contact her. Something was definitely wrong. I open my eyes and took in the surroundings of Hilda subconscious. It was almost all ghostly white, if it weren't for the purple ball of light that was hovering right in front of me.

It sends off a very familiar presence but I can't pinpoint where I felt it before. Suddenly it starts flying off in the other direction. "Wait!" I yell as it flees and make the split decision to chase after her. Its feels like I'm stuck in one place never moving. I finally catch up to the purple orb and it is standing in front of something. I move in front of it, and look down. I gasp my hand flying to my mouth. Lying on the floor, pale as a ghost and a faint pulse, is Hilda

 **Marie's POV**

Instead of a pure white room, I was in the room where Luna introduced herself. I look around and see Daisy asleep in her chair. I quickly position myself in front of her in the other chair, quietly waiting for her to wake up. Five minutes went by and she still hasn't woken up. Worry embeds itself deep in my mind. I get up slowly and cautiously approach her sleeping form. She feels cold but I ignore it for now. I place my hand on her shoulder and start to gently shake her. "Well that's not going to work." I think to myself. I move my hand from her shoulder to the side of her neck and search for a pulse. Luckily I do find a pulse… one that's so faint that I almost missed it. "My dear girl what happened to you?" I ask out loud not really expecting a response. "Doom put me into her mind as well as you." I hear a deep, yet familiar voice say from behind me. I turn around fast. I make a shield around me and Daisy as I stare into the eyes of an old friend, who really shouldn't be here.

"Hello Marie." He says with a smirk.

"Hello Leroy." I say with venom lacing every word.

 **Luna's POV**

I stare sadly at Hilda's pale form on the ground in front of me. "Oh my god Hilda, what happened to you?" I ask out loud to no one. "When you have three minds in one body there is only one thing you can do. Fight or die." Says a voice that I really wished I would never hear again. I don't bother to turn around. I crane my next to the side, summoning a sword made out of fire and holding it parallel to the ground.

"Lovely to see you again… Camilla." I tell the orb as it slowly transforms into a female looking figure.

When she finishes her transformation she looks like she did when we first met. Too young to be seeing the darkness that the world holds, but then again so are Sam, Janet, Daisy and Hilda.

"As well as you Luna." She replies with a smile.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that he sent Leroy to Daisy, correct?"I ask fully turning around to take in her full figure. A stunning girl with light red hair, lovely brown eyes, a cute button nose and some spare freckles that dance around her somewhat high cheek bones. She is wearing a knee length purple dress with a hint of blue at the end and simple purple vans.

Her smile never leaves her face as she responds to me. "Still as clever as always. Its good thing you were paired with Hilda wasn't it." I send her my most lethal glare. I can recall the times of Hilda's past that she had spent with Camilla and Leroy. They were happy times before doom got a hold of her and stuck me in her. "Why are you here, or more importantly how did you get here?" I ask now pointing my sword toward her. I can see from my peripheral view that the room took and a light blue hue as we continue our little chat.

Her smirk finally falters. "When he put the chip on her, it sent a wave of telepathic energy out into the world. This resulted in breaking her "wall" that didn't allow me or Leroy to connect with her and Daisy." She explains this with a confused expression as if she doesn't know what happened either. "I guess me and Leroy got mixed up in all the mess, because I was going for Daisy while he was trying to come here." She tells me this with a thoughtful expression. I finally lower my sword. "So are you saying that besides trying to take over their minds, Doom was trying to contact you for some unknown reason?" I ask disbelief clear in my voice.

Now please note that Hilda has known Camilla for a long time and never did she have a look as pleading as the one she had on today. Her eyes begging me to believe her, so full of sincerity that I couldn't do anything else but sigh. I made the sword disappear and turn my back on her crouching down next to Hilda. Camilla comes over and crouches down next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I promise that we'll save her and Daisy ok?" she asks me with a look of hope in her eyes. I nod my head with a smile. Suddenly a bright light flashes behind me, the one that usually pulls Hilda back into the real world, but this time instead of pulling of her it pulls… me. I can feel myself being drawn out from Hilda's subconscious and pulled into reality.

(In Daisy's mind.)

"Hello Marie." He says with a smirk.

"Hello Leroy." I say with venom lacing every word.

He hasn't changed a bit. Still with the same hair cut that swoops up in the front, same annoying leather jacket with an orange shirt underneath, and dark blue jeans with black vans.

I didn't have any more time to admire him, like he was doing with me, when suddenly a blinding light started to pull me instead of daisy in the world of reality. I can hear him shout my name, yelling for me to grab his hand, but I say to him is 'Watch over her!' obviously talking about Daisy before the world goes blank.

 **Clint's POV**

(While on the outside world.)

Hilda starts to heat up, while Daisy suddenly starts to become colder. We ignore it for now and start wondering about how Hilda's mark could have disappeared.

"Maybe when Doom put the chip on her it blocked her powers, causing the mark to fade away." Scott suggest from behind me. It is a possibility, and I go to tell him that might have happened but Tony cuts me off. "Not likely. If the chip blocked her powers she couldn't have shot a fire ball at all of us or try to fry Nat's face off. It's also not there anymore so it should have comeback." He says in a monotone voice while he stares at Daisy's sleeping form. Suddenly he snaps his fingers. "It might not have blocked her from using her powers but it might have blocked her from turning them off. Look her hair still is orange at the bottom." He points to her hair. I nod my hand playing with a strand of it in my hands.

"If that's what happened than I only have three questions." Steve says while standing next Janet, who has her arms crossed in frustration. "One: where did the chip go, Two: if the chip is gone why didn't her mark reappear and Three: Why is Daisy's hair still purple?" I nod my head in agreement and go to speak my mind about the matter when all of a sudden Hilda's hair catches fire and daisy hair becomes more vibrant than before. I retract my hand just as both girls open their eyes. Only this time we are greeted with a natural brown from both girls; we are greeted with a bright violet from daisy and fiery amber from Hilda.

"Hilda, Daisy are you guys ok?" Natasha asks while grabbing hold of the latter's shoulders. We help the girls into a sitting position waiting for them to respond. Hilda is the first one to speak as she and Daisy get up off the ground. "Calm down Natasha, Hilda and Daisy are fine. The latter probably better off than the first." We all look at her in confusion as to why she was speaking in third person. I am about to question her when daisy pipes in. "And to answer the questions you all are thinking. No we haven't gone crazy, no we aren't talking about ourselves in third person. Daisy and Hilda are sleeping while we pulled out in their place." Daisy or I guess _Not-_ Daisy said.

"So who or _what_ are you guys." Scott asks.

"I think I might know, but I will let them introduce themselves." Janet pipes in. we all turn to her, only to see her smirking. "It's nice to meet you finally after hearing all your mental conversations." She says mainly looking at _Not-_ Hilda. _Not-_ Hilda gives her a smile. "Well then I see introductions are in order then." She states calmly before creating a fire sword. _Not-_ Daisy makes a Bo staff with her powers and I swear their eyes couldn't get anymore brighter than they already were, but they also held a sort of shine that said _we have fought and won wars_ and it kind of scared me.

"My name is Luna and I am the fire that Hilda wields." Luna stated. She splits her sword in two and they turn into actual swords.

"I am Marie and I am Daisy's Shield." Marie said as she swings her Bo around testing it out. It glows a dark purple before turning into a metal Bo staff.

"It's been awhile since we been out and fighting hasn't it Luna?" Marie asks as she attaches her weapon to her back. Luna nods and looks at me with sad eyes. I clear my throat. "Well, we should get going before nightfall." I said walking over to the hole Janet previously occupied and opening the door. I walked up the steps, faintly hearing the others behind me.


	20. Making it out alive

**Luna's POV**

We walk through the forest, looking for any sign that could get us off this dang island. "Does anybody know where we are heading?" Tony asks from behind. I can hear falcon swear under his breath as he swats away the bugs. I shook my head 'no' at Tony's previous question, Marie and I stiffening as I did so. I hate doing it, but lying is to them is the best thing to do right now.

I am about to start a telepathic link with Marie, when Clint asks me a question. "So how do you… you know?" I turn around just as he points to his head. "Are you asking about how I live in her mind, or fire hair?" I ask back with a smile. He throws me one back, before someone coughs. Clint turns around and my gaze goes to Steve who's standing there awkwardly. "We need to stop for the night, if that's alright with you ma'am." Steve asks politely. I look over Marie, my eyes showing the fear I don't want the team to see, and all she gives me is a curt nod of her head. I turn back around. "Alright." I say hoping they don't hear how it cracks. I walk over to Steve, already knowing that Marie is following. Steve leads us to where the rest of the team stopped. Scott is the first to see us return, running up to us with a smile.

"So... you're amber eyes. Let me introduce myself. My name's Scott, I'm Ant-man." He says holding out his hand. Falcon rolls his eyes while Marie and I laugh. I clutch my stomach, crying as I laugh harder, than I have in years. Scott, Steve, Clint and the rest of the team look at us weirdly. "S-sorry, but you don't have to introduce yourselves to us." I stutter out, while my laughter finally dies down.

Clint puts his hand on my shoulder and as I turn around to see what he has to say, someone cuts us off. "Don't mean to be rude, but can you start a fire cause I'm freezing!" I look over to Tony as he drops some twigs into a large pile. "Uh sure, I guess." I reply. I walk over to him, fire ball in hand. I stop half way and throw the fire onto the sticks. As soon as it makes contact, the twigs go up in flames. "Great. Now would you mind answering some questions? Like I don't know, who the hell are you?" Tony practically yells at me, flaring his hands around as he speaks. "I'm sorry but didn't we already answer this?" I ask Marie without looking at her. "Well he is getting older, maybe his memory is fading like his hair." She replies.

Tony laughs. "You're lucky you're my kid." He says before sitting down. The sun finally goes to bed, covering the earth in a blanket of stars. We sit around the fire in silence. The only sound is the crickets chatting away. I start thinking about the past.

(Flash back brought to by: The pancake gods)

 **Hilda's Pov**

It's been a month since Daisy and I joined the Avengers, and only two weeks since Janet joined us and everything seemed to be going great. Janet, Sam, Daisy, and I were watching TV with Steve, waiting for; Nat and Clint to get back from the store, Tony and Bruce to come from the lab, Thor and Falcon to wake up, and Scott to come back from Hanks. Wanda, Pietro, Rhodey, and Vision were on a mission so…

We were about to introduce Steve to the amazing world of SpongeBob, before we heard the _"ding"_ of the elevator. "Hey, were back!" Nat yelled. "Need any help?!" I yell back. "Hilda no yelling in the tower." Steve says, not looking up from the TV that now plays SpongeBob. "But Nat just yelled and you didn't tell her anything." I tell him crossing my arms. Steve gives me a weird look before replying. "Yes, but she is a adult not a child." He retorts before returning his gaze to the screen. I could hear the girls laughing quietly behind me, so I did what I thought was a good idea. I threw a pillow, or two, at Steve. Feathers exploded everywhere. Steve turned to me with a very unhappy look on his face. "Pillow fight?" I asked innocently. Steve smile softened, before turning into a mischievous grin. "You're in for it now." He tells me grabbing a pillow next to him. I quickly jump over the couch and run.

I ran into the kitchen. "Protect me!" I yell as I run behind Nat, hiding. "What's up little bird?"She says unfazed by my actions. She taken to calling me "Little bird" ever since I found out my father was Clint, not that I minded though. I go to reply, but get cut off as Steve stumbles into the kitchen… covered in feathers still from earlier. Clint bursts out laughing while Natasha raises an eyebrow. Steve has a playful smile on, but his eyes hold mischief. "So Clint did you know your daughter wanted to have a pillow fight today?" Steve asks holding up a pillow. Clint sends a smile my way. "Nope, but I can see from the state that you're in the she won." Clint replies smirking. Nat mutters something under her breath. "If you're not going to help put away the groceries, get out of the kitchen." She says sighing. I look at her with wide eyes before moving to help put things away. "This is my safe heaven, I am not leaving." I say as I put the chocolate spread in the cupboard.

(End of Flashback)

 **Luna's Pov**

I let out a chuckle, thinking about it. It was the day right before I "woke up" in Hilda's mind. I don't think I could ever forget that moment.

(Flash back brought to by: Thor dancing to single ladies)

 **Hilda's Pov**

"Are you sure about this?" I ask Clint one more time as we are walking down the hall. "For the 5th time, yes. You girls are working so well _together."_ He trails off as he stands in front of the training room door. He opens it and steps to aside, waiting for me to enter. I grip my bow so tight, I'm afraid it could snap in half. "Now it's time to see how you do apart from each other." He tells me firmly. He places his hand on my arm, gently leading me inside. I walk in, taking in the blank white walls that I know hide lethal weapons. "Dad." I whisper, as I grab his hand. Clint's eyes widen a bit, still not used to me calling him that, before he squeezes my hand and sighs.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you lost the bet and now you have to pay up." He kisses my temple, before letting go of my hand and walking out. I stand in the middle of the room, before I hear footstep. "So let's get this started." I hear Tony say from behind me. I turn around slowly until I came face to face with Tony and Cap. "Surprised you're not fighting Sam, Captain?" I say with a playful smirk. Steve only grins. "Well then, let's see if you're smiling after this." Tony says before launching a rocket at me.

I dodge, doing cartwheel to the right. I grab an explosive arrow and shoot it at Tony. He destroys it with a gauntlet beam and goes to shoot at me, but not before I kick him square in the chest sending him back as I launch another arrow. I grow to grab another arrow, when Steve grabs my wrists flipping me over. He goes to land a punch on me as I hit the floor, but I raise my leg just in time to kick in the face, making him let go. I push myself off the ground and jump back as Tony launches another beam at me. I am starting to get real mad about having to do this. " _Stupid Tony for making that bet, about who could go the longest without chocolate."_ I thought angrily. " _Don't worry though he will soon see the error of his ways."_ I though again, only this time it didn't sound like me but more like a stranger. I don't have time to dwell on it as Steve comes at me his fist raised. I quickly launch two high voltage shock arrows at him, successfully knocking him to the ground. Now all that is left to do is to get Tony.

He circles around me, waiting to see what my next move is. I study him, looking for any weak points in the armor. My eyes land on his arc reactor. I smirk to myself. Steve punches me in the jaw, knocking me off my feet and sending back into the wall. I wince on impact. I fall to the ground. I go into a kneeling position. "Giving up already _little bird?"_ Tony drawls out the last two words mockingly. "Don't call me that!" I shouted, while getting up into a standing position. A piece of my hair falls into my eyes and I can see the ends turning an orange color. _"Not now, please!" I yell in my mind._ Once again, I heard reply that wasn't my own. _"Come on, one little fireball and he's out!" it thought back. "Yes, but then Daisy will kill me!" I shout back._ It didn't have time to reply as Steve and Tony came at me at the same time. I flip over Steve, grabbing onto to Tony. He shook me off. I went sailing through the air, but before I hit the wall I launched two arrows as he turned around. One Electric and one Explosive. Upon impact he was sent sailing right into Steve. They both fell down in jumbled up mess. I got up from my spot on the floor as Clint, Natasha and the girls came in. as soon as Daisy hugged me I was out like a light, but not before these words ran through my mind. _"Sleep now, my little warrior."_

(End of Flashback)

 **Luna's Pov**

I hear someone cough, drawing me from my thought. I turn to Tony. "Can I help you with something?" I ask curiously. He nods his head. "Marie and you were "put" into their head, not like born right?" He asks. I think he is trying to say we were placed and not their originally, but who am I to assume. "Yes why?" I reply a little scared as to where this conversation was going. He has a dangerous gleam in his eye that he only gets when he lies, to Fury about how dangerous his little projects are. "So does that mean you can be removed?" He asks loudly for everyone to hear. I stare at him blankly as I slowly stand up. I only take one step, before Marie is tackling me to the ground. I fight her with all my power, trying to get her off, so I can show Tony the true meaning of pain. The Avengers watch in horror as we do, but Sam and Janet join in pinning me to the ground. "Calm yourself down!" Janet yells in my ear as she struggles to keep me pinned. Tony steps back, only to run into Clint. "What did you do?" He asks watching the scene unfold. "Asks how to make my kid normal again, unlike you." He says with a smirk…

Right before Clint punches him the face, and points and arrow at him as he falls to the ground.


	21. Back to the beging

**Luna's Pov**

Right before Clint punches him the face, and points and arrow at him as he falls to the ground.

 **Clint's Pov**

I was raging. I understand what Tony is going through; wanting to get his child back, but you don't just ask the person if they can be removed from said child's head. He lands on the ground with a loud thud, holding his bleeding, and probably broken, nose. I can hear Sam and Janet struggling to keep Luna at bay, but I say let her loose she is only going to cause pain to Tony. I aim my arrow right at his head, a dangerous gleam in my eye, waiting to see if he makes any move towards me. Tony looks at me scarred, rightfully so, using his free hand to hold it up in surrender. I lower my bow slowly keeping my gaze towards him.

 **Tony's Pov**

I can feel the blood slowly trickling down my chin from my nose, but at this moment I don't care. All I care about right now is not dying and getting my daughter back. I see Clint has one of his arrows drawn, pointed at me with a dangerous look in his eye. I knew if I wanted to get out of this situation alive I would have to surrender… for now. I get up slowly putting my hand out to show I was done. He lowers his bow keeping his eyes trained on me, until we hear Sam Scream and fire erupt from where Luna and Janet were.

 **Sam's Pov**

Janet and I were trying to keep Luna down, long enough to calm down and try not to kill Tony. Sadly that plan was not working. While Hilda was not that strong, Luna had almost the same strength as Steve when she was angry.

"Geez Luna! Calm down before I sedate you!" I yelled. I was really hoping it wouldn't have to lead to that. I haven't tested the sedative on Hilda's body before so I don't know what would happen if I did that. I didn't have any more time to think about it, when I felt fire coursing my veins. Luna stopped struggling; making Janet let her arm go, giving her time to heat her hand to a high enough temperature that not even I could withstand causing pain to run through me. I screamed as loud as I could making her drop me arm, but not before she released all of the energy she was holding in, sending a pillar of fire up into the sky.

I closed my eyes and waited for the burn, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that the fire made a kind of protective dome around us, to shield me and Janet from the rest of the flames. "I swear on Asgard Hilda, that when this is over you will find yourself at the mercy of my sword." I mumbled under my breath. "Sam, Janet! Are you two ok?" I hear Steve yell through the flames. I look to Janet for her answer. "If you call sitting in a fire dome, waiting for Luna to stop throwing a hissy fit, then yes we're _totally ok!_ " She yells sarcastically for a reply. "Where is Marie?" I hear Tony ask. I grit my teeth together at the sound of his voice. He is kind of the reason why we are in this mess. "We don't know, but right now that's not my top priority." I snap at him.

The fire starts to die down and the dome slowly dissolves into the night sky. I see Luan lying on the ground… not moving. Marie is the same but she is slumped against a tree. I ran towards Luna while Janet went to Marie. I landed roughly on my knees next to her, gripping her shoulders and started to shake her. When I realized that wasn't working, I checked to see if she was breathing and or had a pulse. Luna didn't have either. I tore my gaze away from her and looked over to Janet. "Janet, she's not breathing…" I tell her, with a look of dread etched on to me face. Janet's eyes widen and starts to check on our other friend. She lets out a sigh of relief. "Marie's breathing. Her pulse might not be strong but it's there." She informs me.

I hear a thump next to me and turn to see Clint looking over his child. "What happened?" he asked not looking at me. I stare blankly at him. "What happened…? What happened?!" I yelled angrily at him. "I'll tell you what happened; you and Tony started fighting not realizing that your daughter was struggling so much that she released so much power to through us off of her!" I finish out of breath. "And you have the audacity to ask me what happened?!" I scream once more. A hand finds its way to my shoulder, resulting in me turning around to snap at the person, only to see Steve standing behind me.

He locks eyes with me, silently pleading for me to calm down. I close my eyes, only one thought racing around in my head. _Luna isn't breathing, which means neither, is Hilda._ I keep thinking that multiple times over, until I hear someone start to cry. My eyes fly open looking at Steve. He shakes his head, jutting his head in Clint's direction. I turn around and see that he's holding his daughter's body close, crying over her.

I turn to look at the rest of the team, seeing them sport the same look as I do. Shock. Never have we seen Clint cry, I used to think he wasn't capable of it. No one thought that the mighty Hawkeye could shed a tear. Even _JANET_ was surprised by this.

Natasha walked over to him, kneeling down to his level. "I think it's time to go, I'm sure Doom saw that pillar and sent someone to come looking for us." She said with a firm yet gentle tone. Clint looked up with red puffy eyes full of sadness it was too much to look at. I turn away hugging Steve with all the strength I could muster at the moment.

 **Steve's Pov**

I tighten my grip on Sam as I continue to look at the scene before me. Natasha whispering comforting words to Clint, all the while her hand never leaving Luna's shoulder. Janet was looking at the ground the entire time, her body visibly shaking. The rest of the team holding sadness within their eyes. Scott comes up next to me, staring solely on the broken family. "I always knew this job had its fair share of risks, and I always thought one of us would go out swinging against the enemy." He started. I finally tore away my eyes to look at him. "But never in a million years did I think that it be one the girls fighting against each other." He finished looking at me with sincerity. I only give a small smile in return as I feel Sam start to pull away from me. I turn my eyes onto her. "You ok?" I ask, knowing the answer already.

She looked up at me her eyes glistening with grief and dread, also held something else in them. Something that brought a smile to my lips as well as Scotts. Fire. "Let's get off this blasted island first then I'll tell you, because right now I'm planning on finishing what Luna started." She said. Determination seeping through very word. "Do pray tell what that is?" Scott asks with a brow raised. Janet spoke us for the first time in a while. "Bringing down Doom and destroying the serums once and for all." Janet said, voice lacking any emotion.

I go to reply but as usual someone cuts us off, but this time I'm glad they did. We all look over to Marie as she let out a gasp and started waking up, but something was different. She no longer had her purple hair, her eyes no longer the vibrant purple but a subtle brown and no one else seemed to notice.

"Oh thank god, your alive we thought we lost you there for a moment Marie." Scott said as ran up beside her. "W-what?" She responded while placing a hand on her forehead. Scott dent down to her level and got a little too close for comfort, because next thing we know she punched him square in the jaw. Janet had to hold her back from doing any more damage. "Who the heck is Marie?" She asked while grabbing hold of Janet's arm in a death grip, fearing she might disappear.

Everyone looks at her weirdly, until Tony butts in. "Daisy is that you?" he asks carefully. Daisy fixes a glare on him and rolls her eyes, scoffing. "Of course it is what other child do you have?" She replies. She looks around spotting Clint and Luna, eyes widening a great deal. She opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "If you play with fire, you're going to burn yourself sooner or later." I told her with a sorrowful look in my eyes.

"What happened to Hilda?" Daisy asks fearfully. Janet does something surprising and pulls her into a hug. Sam just looks back at me, dread clear in her eyes. I clear my throat. "Well for starters, that's not Hilda." I start off. Daisy tries to interrupt but I keep going. "Her fire had manifested into its own person, yours as well, and it was able to take over and..." I say with a blank expression. I know that I won't be able to keep it up for long as I finish my statement. "I'm sorry to say neither of them will be coming home with us because… she died."


End file.
